Was it really meant to happen this way?
by CasperAcx
Summary: Betty Cooper struggles to deal with the loss of what she thought was the love of her life. Only having one other person who knew the real her. She shut down. Will Sweet Pea be able to help bring her out of the depths of dispare? Maybe they will fall in love like he had always hoped since meeting her?
1. He is gone.

After a long night of battling making deals with the ghoulies to not start an all out turf war. Jug and I didnt sleep much. We talked about what we were going to do. I told him that he needed to be careful. He couldnt try to stop them on his own. No matter what Penny had said to him. But I knew he was scared. He had every right to be. I was scared as well. She told him that if he didnt stand down from serpent king that she was going to carve my heart out. We tried to come up with every way we could get our people to safety. We were out numbered 10 to 1. If it turned into a battle for land we would be wiped out.

Later that day was a secret appointment that I had hid from Jug. I didnt want to freak him out if everything I thought was wrong. Simple blood work was all I needed. In and out within 30 minutes. They told me they would call me later with the results. I was terrified. I knew this would change everything. Jughead would for sure march alone into battle to keep me safe. He knew I had no one. Everyone in my family died in a house fire. I had snuck out to spend the night with Jug while the ghoulies tried to break jug apart. Thinking I was inside they lit the house up in flames. There was no saving them. FP took me into his home so I wouldnt go into the system. Everyone looked out for me in my time of need.

This was two years ago. I had finally moved on even though there was still a slight ping in my heart whenever it was brought up. I cant lose him. He is my everything. I now need to tell him that I went and that I would like him to be there when they call me back with the results. Pulling out my phone I quickly type in his name for a new message.

"Hey, where are you. Could you meet me out by the back of the whyte wyme at 4:30p.m.?"

Ding

"I am doing business with my dad. I will probably be able to make it. I will update you when I know. Is everything ok?"

Is everything ok? I mean no there is so much going on that I cant process one thing before ten more things are stacked on.

"Yes, everything is fine. We just have some stuff to talk about. Nothing bad."

"Ok I will try and be there"

The hours pass slowly. Betty is pacing the trailer. Than she cant handle walking from one end to the next over and over again. So she decides to go find the only friend she really has besides her boyfriend. Making her way to the whyte wyrme she is in her own world. So much that she doesn't see the one person she was looking for run up right next to her. Tapping her on the shoulder it pulls her from her thoughts.

"Hey Betts! What you up to?" Sweet Pea gives her a smile.

"I was actually looking for you. Can we go somewhere and talk? This is important!"

"Uh, ya..sure. Is everything ok?"

"I'm not sure yet. That's why I need your best advice.."

They get to his trailer. He lives alone since he ran away from home. FP never let's his people go without. So he hooked him up with his own place to stay as long as he made rent on time.

"I...I don't know how to tell jug something." Betty is very nervous to even be telling sweet pea.

"Whatever it is you seem pretty nervous. Dont worry I'm not gonna tell no one. I mean you and him are the only ones I really talk to on a personal level." He is trying to ease her mind to know her secret is safe with him.

"Sweet pea.." tears fill her eyes as she realizes the magnatude of the situation. "I..um..I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do. This will send jug over the edge." She is speaking really frantic by the last of what she has to say. If she doesnt get it out as fast as she can she wont say anything.

Sweet pea just looks at her in total disbelief. Serpent king and queen now are probably gonna have a prince or princess. This is really huge. What are they going to do. They are in the front of all the attacks. Especially Betty. She is right. This will send him over the edge. He will do anything even if it means him dying to make sure she stays safe. Like any king would do for his queen.

"Wow, this is huge. Well if it's true congratulations Betty. I'm really happy for you guys! But you are right. He is going to flip out. I dont think you should tell him until things with Penny settle out. You don't want him to do anything that could put you guys in more danger."

"You're right. But I already asked him to meet me at the back of the whyte wyrme when at the time they told me they would call me. What should I do?"

"Maybe just start talking to him about other things. Like the plans he has to beat Penny and her little gremlins."

He is right. Maybe just change the subject to talk about. She never told him the real reason she wanted him there. She had some slack to lean on with this.

"Ok..thank you. I knew you could help me." She gives him a quick hug of appreciation. Than they decide to head to the whyte wyme to wait. Sweet pea told her that he would wait inside for them so that she had a little support. But from a distance.

Time seems to pass by quickly while they are there hanging out. When she looked at her phone she noticed a missed call. It was from the doctors office. She didnt want to know the answer until she had Jughead with her. He deserved to find out when she did. But as time moved on there was no sign of him anywhere. So she decided to text him again.

"Hey...are you almost here? It's been two hours since you were supposed to be here."

No reply back. So she waited until it was dark outside. Sweet pea still by her side to make sure she was ok. Slowly reaching later and later hours. It was now 10:30 p.m. her phone buzzed with a call coming through. It was Jughead.

"Jug?"

"Betty! I'm happy to hear your voice"

she signs in relief. "Me to jug, you have no idea"

"I just want you to know that I love you and that I will never stop loving you."

"What are you saying Jug? Where are you?"

"I'll see you soon"

"Click" the line is hung up.

She knew this wasnt good. He sounded like he was saying his last goodbyes. She found the one persons number she knew could help at this point. FP Jones. Clicking call she hears three dial tone rings.

"Hey Betty what's up?"

"Where are you. Jughead just called me. All he said was that he loved me and would never stop loving me. And that he would see me soon. It sounded like he was saying goodbye"

"Stay at the wyrme I will find him."

Jughead had decided he was going to give himself up to Penny. If it would stop everything that was happening he had to do it. It was the only protection he could give Betty anymore. He knew everyone would take care of her. He trusted that she would be ok without him. And with that in mind it made his mind up. He was going to give himself to Penny.

Betty didnt stay at the wyrme. She traced his phone to the deep wood. She called every serpent that she could rangle up for a rescue mission. She got there shortly after FP did. He was following the blood tracks deeper into the woods from where the fight originated. When Betty got there FP walked out of the forest. Tears in his eyes, holding his sons lifeless body in his arms. There was so much blood that he was barely recognizable. She knew the worst had happened. Her whole life was now ripped right out of her hands. Jughead Jones the III was dead.

Sweet pea who was next to her had to hold her back from running up to him. He knew that she wouldnt be able to handle it. He pulled her away and back onto the bike they rode in on. He needed to get her out of there, and fast! She was screaming for him to let her go. Punching and kicking him in failed attempts to break free. But he was definitely stronger than her. When they finally got to the bikes she knew she had to leave. She needed to figure out her next plan. Revenge, how to kick Penny where it hurt. Or wipe their grungy faces of the face of this earth.

Sweet pea took her back to his house. She was dead silent staring at the front door for hours. Until her eyes couldnt stay open anymore. Drifting off into sleep she had the best dream ever. Her and jughead with a little baby happy as can be at a park playing. Smiling at each other. But suddenly she was ripped from her dreams. By a phone call. The doctor yet again. She didnt want to answer the phone. She didn't want to know anymore. She wanted to disappear until jug came back somehow. Someway.


	2. The dreaded answer awaits

She decided to go back to sleep. She didnt want to be in reality. It hurt to bad. There was nothing she could do to bring him back. She knew this. But she wished so deeply that there was something she could do. A way that she could have changed it. If she had only known that this was his plan all along. There was so many emotions flying in her head she wanted to escape from. She was angry, hurt, depressed. She hated him for not giving her the chance to talk him out of it. She was angry at Penny for killing him. She was going to get her revenge one way or another.

As she was laying on the couch she had fallen asleep on Sweet pea walks out of his bedroom. He sees that she is awake and instantly wants to comfort her. He walks to her and wraps his arms around her tightly. She bursts into tears with sadness all over again.

"Shhhshhhshhh.. hey it is going to be ok. I know that you don't feel it right now. But it will be. Dont worry. I'm going to be right here the whole time. I'm not leaving."

"Maybe you should. Everyone I get close to dies." She seethes back at him now angry again but now at herself for the fact that she couldnt protect the ones around her that worked so hard to protect her.

"I'm not going anywhere. You didnt cause him to die. You didnt cause your family to die either. It was all Penny. She is an evil bitch." He is trying his best to come up with the words he needs to make her feel even the slightest better.

"I really just want to be alone right now." She tells him than gets up to walk out the door. The next best place to be alone is the office in the whyte wyrme that only her, Jughead and FP where aloud to be in.

Sweet pea respects her wishes. But walks behind her a couple feet back so he knows that she gets there safe. When she gets in all eyes are on her. Every serpent in the bar grows sad. They feel so terrible for her. They all wish they could do something to help her.

"Hey...if you need anything we are all here to support you. You're the serpent queen. You call we come." Fangs is the first to speak up for all the serpents in what they all knew was true. They would do anything to keep her safe and to have her back in this most devastating time.

"Thank you fangs. It means a lot. Right now I just want to be alone. I will be coming up with a plan to keep all of us safe. If that means the bitch dies that's just a bonus" Betty has angry coming out in the words so deeply it's like a dragon spitting fire out of its mouth.

"You got it Betty. If you need anything we all are here. Just call us." Fangs secretly is excited to see the new Betty emerge from under what once was the sweetest most beautiful girl he ever knew. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless her hand was forced.

Betty locked herself in the office all day long. Fangs and sweet pea had knocked a couple times to try and give her food or drinks. But the door stayed shut. Her so silent they didnt know if somehow they had missed her leaving. But they knew she was still in there. They never heard the loud creaking of the door that so desperately needed oil on the hinges.

Betty stayed in there all night and all day the next day. Sweet pea was now very worried for her. FP hadnt been there at all in the last days since his son had died due to dealing with all funeral and investigation stuff. So he had no idea that Betty had shut down and locked herself away.

Sweet pea decided to try one more time before he had to go on a run that was already pre scheduled. There was no way out of it. Even in this situation. A serpents duties are mandatory. He had told fangs to keep an eye out while still trying to give her food and drinks a couple times a day. When he knocked he heard the faintest voice.

"Come in" she said in the most monotone quiet voice. He almost didnt even hear her.

"Hey Betty, is there anything that I can get you? Water, food, a pillow or blanket?" He asked noticing she must have slept on the futon without any blanket or pillow. Little did he know that she had actually never slept in the last two days.

"No I'm fine. But I do need you to do a couple things for me." She says with a lot of thoughts running through her head. And voice still flat with no volume of happiness.

"Sure betty. Anything what can I do?" He was quick and eager to help.

"First off. When you are out I need you to take in every sight of any ghoulies that could have been there. I need you to be my eyes and ears for everything said about Penny and her whereabouts. And second. I need to listen to this message. But i don't think I can do it alone. Will you sit with me?" She seems so scared to know what's going to happen to her future. Raise a baby alone that looks like the love of her life. Or his blood line runs dead. She will have no part of him ever again besides minuscule items he left behind.

"Sure. I can be here." He holds his hand to her so they can sit together on the futon instead of him standing and her in the computer chair.

She clicks play on the voicemail that she has had pulled up for who knows how long staring at it. But not able to click play. She finally does it though. And a recorded voice comes on the phone that is set to speaker so they both can hear.

"Hello Elizabeth Cooper, this is nurse beckets calling you back with the results of your blood work. I want to inform you that your tests did come up negative. If you have any questions please feel free to contact us by phone or come in. Have a wonderful day" than the message ends. Ya have a wonderful day she thought. Never knowing that later that day the love of her life would die and that now she is only left with what he has already left behind. Even though before she had deeply wished that she wasnt pregnant. Now she wishes more than anything that she could have been. To be able to have a living breathing part of the man she so desperately wanted back. She couldnt handle this. She threw her phone so hard at the ground it shattered into pieces. Sweet pea quick to move grabs her and wraps her into a hug. Knowing that he felt the same thing. He wished that there could have been someone who carried his Gene's to be around. Was it selfish to be upset with her that she wasnt pregnant. Was it selfish that he wanted her to be even tho if she had been she would raise it knowing that it was the child of the man who will never be able to have a part in its life? Maybe. But even if she was. He knew no matter what he would be there. He could step in that spot and try to be the best person who would have tried to honor him and make him proud to keep his legacy living on. But she wasn't. And both of them had to try to cope with it all.

 ** _Sorry guys. It is really heart breaking I know. But maybe its for the best? Who knows? Please leave a review. I have another story in the making called Happy endings do exist. That one is much happier than this one right now. That one is all written out on paper, and finished. I just have to type and publish. But this one Im changing it up. I want to make it so you guys can give me feed back and advice. Maybe be able to contribute to the story. What is betty going to do? How is Sweet pea going to help her move on?_**


	3. Can I love again?

**_Quick little warning before. This chapter takes a huge turn for her and Sweet peas. Hopefully you guys enjoy._**

It had been a couple weeks. The funeral had passed. Most people seemed to be moving on with their lives, or trying to. But Betty, she seemed to be stuck in the same spot. She decided she was done trying. She dropped out of school, she took all her vacation from her small job working on the serpents bikes to just be by herself. She wasnt coping well at all. Sweet pea dropped in every day to try and talk to her. Fp managed the gang while she got her head in the right space to lead again. But she wasnt sure if she even wanted to without her king. Everywhere she looked she saw memories of them. When she closed her eyes all she saw was the loving smile that he would give her when they woke up next to each other, or when she was gone and he would see her for the first time and smile. There was not a day that went by that it didnt seem to be harder and harder for her. She needed to try and move on. But she felt like she couldnt. It was still to soon. Sweet pea had taken her in when she couldnt stay at Fp's anymore due to everything around her was mostly Jugheads. She needed to be in a place that wasnt surrounded by him. Fp understood, he was just as devastated as she was. Sweet pea had been trying to do everything in his power to get her mind off of everything. She was sitting on the couch watching tv as her phone went off.

Sweet pea: Hey, you wanna go catch a movie tonight?

Betty: What movie? I dont know if I'm up for it.

Sweet pea: Come on. It's the new star wars movie. You even told me once that you were excited to see it. Get ready. I'm done with my run in 30. I'll be there in an hour and thirty minutes.

Betty: Fine.

She decided it was time that she needed to get herself back on track. She had been sitting watching tv every day all day vegging out for the last couple weeks. She needed to get back into life. Jughead wouldnt want her to be this way. He would want her to continue fighting for the serpents. It had only taken Betty and Sweet pea one week to track Penny down to where she was laying low. They had caught her at a time when she was alone. All the serpents stormed the abandoned farm house, they killed her. Than they waited for some of her little gremlins to show. They got them to back down and stay away for good. Next time they would track every one of them down and kill them off slowly one by one until they were all dead if they didnt. So far there hasnt been one word or sighting of the ghoulies. She had avenged him. There was nothing more to be done. She just wished that was the way that it could have happened with Jug standing by her side.

Time slipped between her fingers as she put on a light layer of make up. Than got dressed and slid her leather jacket on. Sweet pea showed up right as she finished lacing up her second boot.

"Wow I thought that you would have just gotten dressed enough to leave." He looks at her softly "you look amazing. Should we head out so we arent late?" He nods his head to the direction of the door.

"Sure but we need to go get me another phone after. I'm sure that once it is reconnected that it will be blowing up with old messages from these last weeks." She couldnt bring herself to get a new phone up until now. She couldnt face all the people telling her they were sorry. It was the last thing she wanted.

"Uh, ya sure we can go get you one." He sees the change in her. Maybe she had finally decided that even though she is allowed to be sad and she will always love him. Maybe it's best to try and get things back to normal, as much as she could at least.

They head to the movies. And after the movie they pick her up a new phone. The newest one they have in store so she could have all the latest updates to better manage work, the gang and anything else as a queen she needed to do.

When she got it all set up all the messages and voicemails came in all at once. 50 messages from all of her gang saying they were sorry. 70 voicemails til the inbox was full. Most of them from the gang to check up. Some from customers who had heard about the attack and told her they were going to take their business up with Fp until she got her head sorted. Everything was so overwhelming. She couldnt listen anymore. She got half way through. Than stopped and deleted a couple than just put her phone down. Sweet pea right next to her the whole time. It was time to move on. She needed an even bigger distraction than she had this whole time. She needed a burning love like what she had. But not what she had, different. But still so much fire. Turning to Sweet pea. He saw it in her eyes.

He kissed her softly but with passion. Growing deeper and deeper. Wrapping his hands from her waist to her lower back. Than pulls away.

"Betty, are you sure? I mean I dont want you to move quicker than you need to. I understand I truly do." He is worried she will regret it. He wouldnt because he has loved her the whole time he has known her. But she had been with Jug the whole time. So he respected them.

"Yes I'm sure. Now quit talking." She demanded trying to push every single thought she had out of her mind.

He looked her in the eyes to make sure she was serious about this. But not for long til his lips were back on hers. The kiss growing more and more deep. Her hands trailed from around his neck down his abs. Slowly making her way back up but this time under his shirt. He pulled her into his lap to get closer to her. His tongue touching her bottom lip to tell her he wanted in. And she granted his passage into her mouth. He picked her up and took her to his bed. Laying her down gently to keep it as passionate as he could. She grabbed him by his shirt to pull him closer to her. She was finally only in the moments that were happening. He slid his hands up her shirt feeling every inch of her perfect waist than moving on to her breast. He grabbed them softly massaging them. She let out a quiet moan tilting her head back. Kissing down her neck than back up to her lips. She took off her shirt to reveal her light pink bra. He took his shirt off as well. Than making his way down her body with kisses he stopped at the button of her pants. Unbuttoning them and pulling them off. Now revealing her matching panties. That were the same shade of pink but made with only see through lace. He marveled at the sight before him. How did he get so lucky? But at the same time trying to just take care of her. This wasnt about him. It was to make sure he could keep her happy even if this was a one time thing. He didnt care. She was quick to remove his belt and undo his pants. Taking his boxers with them. She smiles at him letting him know she wants him, all of him. So he takes off her panties with a gentle pull of both hands. Than begins to kiss the insides of her thighs. Making his way closer to the center of her legs. He can hear her moan softly with enjoyment. He is almost to the center and looks up at her. She notices how he has stopped and looks at him. He is waiting for her to give him permission. She nods once. And he begins to slowly place his tongue on her. She let's out a louder moan. He continues to circle her hitting all the right spots. She doesnt want him to stop. She runs her hands through his hair keeping him in the spot he is at. He can feel her starting to tremble. He stops and gets up even though he knows she wants him to stay. He moves to kiss her on the lips. Aligning himself with her. Moving his kisses to her neck as he enters her warm soft body. Her moans sounded so much better in his ear. The feeling of her around him sent him into overdrive. He couldnt handle it anymore. He flipped her on top of him. Letting her take full control. She was a little more rough than he had been. Moving faster on him. He let's out a shallow growl from his throat. As she is kissing every part of him that she can reach he is now twitching from within her. He is close. So he finds her center to get her there before he does. She leans her head back and moans. Feeling herself coiling up inside she moves faster. He is keeping rythem with her every move. She comes undone. Tightening around him. And he cant hold it back anymore. Finishing right after her.

She lays on him. Sweaty and out of breath. It had taken her mind away from everything that needed distraction from. Sweet pea in amazement in how everything about her was so perfect. How she made him feel, how she was so smart and sweet. She was everything anyone could possibly want. Betty was thinking about how even when her and Jug had sex it was never like this. It was more rough and who could control who in what moment. Sweet pea was so gentle. And made sure that everything was just...perfect. A thought also popped into her head she never imagined would ever in her life. "Maybe she could start having feelings for him." He had been there for her every second she needed him. In every way she needed him. He was everything Jughead was but different. He was him. And Jughead was Jughead. The perfect mix of what she had. But something new.

"Hey Betty?"

"Ya?"

"I hope that maybe this can continue...I mean...if you dont want to I understand. I am here for you in whatever way you need. But..." he is hesitant to not ruin this perfect moment. "I really liked this and I want this to be a little more."

"Ya sweet pea...I'd like that very much"

But what was this going to be? Both of them thought. They both had hoped that maybe this would spring into something more. Maybe. But both had fears that maybe the other just wanted things to stay as they were but with a little extra. They were both scared to say how they actually feel.

 ** _How did you like the chapter? Please review, also betty hasnt finished listening to her voicemails yet. Remember the doctor had called her bback again the following day, but she only listened to one voicemail. Not both. Im having a hard time deciding if the doctor calls back to tell her there was a mistake or if there is something else. so please let me know what you think._**


	4. Could this ruin everything?

Betty knew something was wrong. She couldnt quite place the blame on any one specific thing. It had been a month and half since jughead had died. But since the whole ordeal she had now missed two periods. She was under considerable amounts of stress taking back over the gang, while also trying to figure out what her and Sweet pea were going to be. On one hand she felt like she still needed more time, on the other she thought Jug would want her to be happy whatever way she could be. And the truth of the matter was that Sweet pea did make her happy. She was cared about, she felt like he protected her. He didnt argue any facts when she had made a decision on something. He supported her. Because he knew that she would lead them to be a great gang. She didn't know what to do about it. She was really nervous. Sometimes she got sick. But only when standing up to fast, with no throwing up. She wanted to eat more, but really for the first week after Jugheads death she starved herself. Only eating when Sweet pea would sit in front of her and not let her move til she finished what was put in front of her. She lost roughly 10 pounds of weight she never really could afford to lose. She was tired, but again that could be contributed to the lack of sleep going on runs, or dealing with the gang or even just caught up in her own mind so she couldnt sleep. What was going on? Am I just psyching myself out? she wondered

Sweet pea had noticed that Betty had become more tired lately. He tried to tell her to let him take over a couple runs. But she never would. They were the king or queens job. Which Sweet pea was not. He was ok with not being the king. He didnt want to seem like he wanted her just to gain a title. Plus it was her choice if she even wanted him by her side. They hadnt quite talked yet about what their feeling were. They just had sex whenever they felt they wanted to. It worked for them right now. But both of them were starting to have more and more feelings for each other as the days went on. They needed to talk about it. But he didnt want to force her to decide right away.

Sweet pea was tired of hiding his feelings for her. He needed to know if she at least felt something, anything really would help. Even if she said no he would accept that. He was still there for her to help her with everything. No serpent stands alone right? Well even more so he couldn't let the person he had feelings for struggle alone. He just wouldnt do it.

"Hey what do you have going on at 3? I need to talk to you about some stuff." Texting her, he was nervous for her reply.

"I'm free right now. Just at the office in the wyrm doing some small stuff to set up some runs. Wanna come over now?" She texted him back really fast.

"Sure. I'll be there in 10." He is now feeling every nerve on end. Why did he feel this way. He had been living with her for a month and a half. They were sleeping together. What is the big deal?

"I actually need to talk to you as well. So its perfect timing." She sent him as he was walking out the door flinging his jacket over his shoulders sliding his arms in the sleeves.

The jacket helped him feel more secure that whatever the conversation led to he knew that they were both serpents. Following the same laws everyone else was. So they had each others back no matter if there could be any different feelings. He was so nervous that he didnt realize he was speed walking concentrating on how many ways this conversation could go. And wondering what she needed to talk to him about. He knew it wasn't a run or she would have just said it as it was. He got to the whyte wyrm in barley 6 minutes. Record time for speed walking. As he knocked on the door he heard her sweet voice.

"Come in!" She shouted so he could hear her through the door.

"Hey Betts. I'll let you go first in saying what you wanted to talk about." He was polite but also hoping anything would better help indicate if she wanted to talk about the same thing. But that was far from what she wanted to talk about.

"So...ummm. Well I dont know how to ask this without you getting concerned." She coyly

"What's up? It's ok I'm here for you. Whatever you need." His words ever so true in trying to comfort her without running to hug her.

" Well...umm. I've noticed that I havent had my period in 2 months. Is there a possibly that one of the condoms broke and maybe I just skipped the first period due to stress? She slunk down in her computer chair blushing a little bit out of awkwardness in the situation.

Sweet pea had to think about it for a minute. He didnt recall one breaking. And even if, she was also on the pill.

"No I don't think so. Maybe it's just the amount of pressure and stress you have been under. Toni has told me a little bit about girls. And I think she said that's normal." He tried to sound confident in the answer. But really he didn't remember every single time.

"Ok...and what did you want to talk about?" Remembering he was the one who texted her first to ask to talk.

"Oh umm...well.." he rubs his hand on the back if his neck not really knowing the exact words he wanted to use. But than just deciding that he needed to tell her how he felt and let the rest fall into place. "Well I just wanted to tell you that I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore Betty. I don't expect you to say anything back to me right now. But Betty...I really like you. And I like how things are between us. But I want to be more. I want to protect you and never let anything bad happen to you again." He feels so relieved that he finally has this big secret off his chest. But as soon as he feels relieved the nerves are back up knowing now she knows and it's her turn to either accept or deny what he is saying.

"Sweet pea..." she stands slowly making her way over to him. Her face is soft. But he cant read if it's a soft from feeling bad that she may not feel the same way. Or if she is happy that it's out in the open and she feels the same. Or maybe she does feel the same but she just isnt ready. He looks her in the eyes waiting for her to continue.

But instead of talking she puts her hands around his neck now on her tip toes since he is about a foot taller than her. Pulling him in for a deep kiss. He turns her body towards the door and slowly walks her up against it pushing her body up against his in the process while still kissing her. He finds the lock on the door without stopping. He than rubs her thighs and ass. Her breathing is getting heavier. Her hands sliding down from around his neck to touch every part of his strong abs that are so relaxed in that moment. Grabbing the back of her thighs lifting her by her ass. She wraps her legs around his waist. She fully trusts that he wont drop her. Holding her up by her butt he moves his kisses down her neck as she moves her head to the side to let him kiss every inch he wants to. Than back up to her lips. Smiling and stopping. To say one thing he never got an answer to. "So...is that a yes or a no on wanting to be my girlfriend?" She looks into his eyes. He can see the fear she hides wanting to say yes. But not wanting for someone to come and destroy what she had for the third time. But after a couple of seconds a smirk creeps up the side of her lips. "Yes Sweet pea. I will be your girlfriend." With that his lips crash into hers. There is no stopping where this is going. Until they are naked and laying intertwined together endulging in a little foreplay to help ease into it. Than Sweet pea realized he wasnt prepared. He never thought that this was going to be the outcome so he didnt bring his wallet with his spare condom. But Betty doesnt seem to concerned. "I havent had my period in 2 months remember. Maybe I'm not ovulating. You should be fine. Plus I'm on the pill." That was all he needed to hear before entering her and enjoying the feeling of every part of her touching him. As he continues Betty finds his biggest weakness. She is scratching his back as a distraction of trying to be quiet so the serpents below dont hear. He cant handle it. He reaches down and circles her center in all the right ways to send her over the edge in a matter of minutes. With her tightening around him, he knows he has no more strength to hold off any longer as he reaches his release. Kissing her softly on the lips while he huffs from being out of breathe.

"If feels so much better not using condoms." She says to him.

"Yes it does. It's way more intense." He kisses her than slides out to get dressed.

"When are you gonna be home babe?" He has nothing to do and the boredom is killing him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe 2 hours at most." She scrunches her face lightly trying to think of what needs to be done while calculating how long it will take.

Sweet pea unlocks the door and opens it to leave. But than turns to her to talk.

"Hey. Will you please clear out your voicemails so if I need to leave one I can?" He is trying to be soft tone knowing most of those were from one and a half months ago when jughead died.

"Ya..sure...I'll add that to the list of 'needs to be done'." She says with a smile as he walks out the door to go home and maybe get some food or take a nap after the previous interaction with Betty his now girlfriend made him both tired and hungry.

Betty pulls out her phone. Pressing call on the voicemail nervously. She listens to the messages long enough to know the name of the caller to determine if it was worth the listen. She had gone on a deleting spread of every voicemail she had. But she stopped at the very last one. Remembering that the doctor had in fact called her the next day but before she could listen she smashed her phone. Spacing everything. The voice comes on the phone.

" New voice mail from. Dr. beckets." The automated voicemail voice says. "Hey Elizabeth Cooper. I just wanted to call you back. I wanted to inform you that there was a mix up in some paper work. The other doctor had accidentally thought that your file was someone elses with the same name but spelt with an "S" instead of a "Z". I wanted to tell you congratulations on your pregnancy. Please call us back and schedule an appointment as soon as you get this. Have a wonderful day."

Click.

Betty couldn't move. She was frozen in place. There was no way. How could this be. She was barely showing any signs, any symptoms. They could have been passed off as anything normal. She needed comfort. From the one person who had been there for her every second of the madness which was her life.

As he walked in the door of his house grinning ear to ear thinking about how everything had been going so right for him he got a text from the one person he was just with. When he left she was perfectly fine. His stomach jumped into his throat.

"GET BACK HERE NOW!!! I NEED TO GO TO THE E.R." she messaged knowing the first doctor messed up so she needed to have another doctor confirm it. Just so she is sure.

He is now sprinting back to the place he had just come from. Making record time yet again at 3 minutes bursting through the office door where Betty is curled up on the futon where he had left her. But she is now fully sobbing into her knees. He gets to her quickly wrapping his arms around her pulling her in tightly.

"Betty tell me what's wrong! What happened!" His words are out of his mouth as quickly as his brain is creating them.

She doesnt say anything. She just pushes play yet again on the message that had sent her into tears.

" Saved message from. Dr. beckets." The automated voicemail voice says. "Hey Elizabeth Cooper. I just wanted to call you back. I wanted to inform you that there was a mix up in some paper work. The other doctor had accidentally thought that your file was someone elses with the same name but spelt with an "S" instead of a "Z". I wanted to tell you congratulations on your pregnancy. Please call us back and schedule an appointment as soon as you get this. Have a wonderful day."

Sweet peas arms drop from around her. Pulling back from her in disbelief. How could this be? There is no way. Is there? We have to find out. We need to go to a different doctor. One that isnt an idiot. We need to go to the e.r. like she had said. But he was frozen staring at her in disbelief. What is he going to do? What is she going to do? He was overthinking every possible situation right now. Still stuck in the same spot, staring at her.

"Sweet pea please say something...I am scared.." she said so softly he almost doesn't hear it.


	5. True love

Sweet pea didnt know what to say. He didnt know what to feel. He was scared right along with her. He didnt want to mess anything up. He had just gotten her to say that she would date him. He wanted to make sure that he would be the one to keep her going. But could this break her down again? Could he even handle this? The women he loved was having another mans baby. To make matters worse it was the love of her life she was having a child with. But he would never be able to be there for them. How does he approach this? He stays quiet for a couple moments longer thinking before he speaks.

"Ok let's go to the e.r. we need to make sure that this is really true." He gets up then holds his hand out to her. She doesnt grab it. She just looks at him silently hoping he will say anything more.

He sits back down then tries to reassure her everything would be ok. He needs to tell her the truth. How he really feels. He told her before when she had originally told him she thought she was that he would be there for her. He wouldnt go back on his word now. Especially now that they felt like they had so much between each others. He thought back to the moment that they both listened to the first message. He remembered how he had never known it until that moment he wanted a piece of Jughead to have with them still. He thought about how he felt like if she had been. He would have stepped up to make sure her and the baby were always taken care of, how he would have hoped that he could make Jughead proud to raise his child in honor of him.

"Betty I love you. I will always love you. When you asked me to listen to the voicemail with you I had a lot of thoughts going through my head after they said it was negative. I had wished that you were. So we both could still have a piece of the amazing person Jughead was. I wanted to help you with everything. I wanted to help raise his child to honor him. So while I was shocked at this new voicemail I wasnt sure how to feel. I didnt want you to get hurt if they messed up again and you might not be. But also I didnt want this new information to ruin what we have. Because I want to be with you until I die. So let's go find out if this is true. We need to see if the possible baby is healthy. And you don't have to worry about me. I am going to hold to my promise that I gave you. And that I gave Jughead many many years ago when he told me he loved you but didnt want anything to happen to you. Long before you guys had even started dating. Now I am in love with you and I have made that promise to myself so I can spend the rest of my life with you. And if that means I get to do the honors of raising my best friends baby I will to honor him. I would never do anything I didnt want to. But I want to. For you, that baby, Jughead, and me. Baby I love you so damn much. So let's go and see if this is true."

He hadnt expected for all of his emotions to come fully out. He never let it happen. But this girl had changed him so much. He would do anything for her. So if that meant sharing all of his feelings he would gladly do it for her. He turned into a soft mushy little girl around her. But he was ok with it.

"Ok. But stay with me the whole time. I'm so scared. I need you." She admits to him.

"I wouldnt dream of leaving you if you wanted me with you."

They walk back to the trailer to the car that Sweet pea never drove since he would rather use his bike. But it was surely safer in a car if this was true.

They get to riverdale general hospital. Betty explains the situation to the nurse than they sit in the waiting room hand in hand for an hour before getting back into a room. The new nurse gets blood work. Than they are back to being by theirselves in the room. Sweet pea is trying to find any conversation to keep her nerves at bay. Also partly keep his down as well. He decides if he is going to be a potential father he needed to ask something or rather also share something he had never shared with anyone. Not even Fp Jones.

"Hey Betty? He says soft and coyly.

"Ya?"

"If you are pregnant..would you still keep the babys last name Jones? Or yours?" He almost instantly regrets his question not wanting to know anymore.

"Well...I do want it to carry the jones last name. To honor its father. But...I mean if you are going to be the father I think it should honor your name as well. But you have never even told anyone any part of your name. You have only ever gone by Sweet pea. Even when I have asked years ago your name you wouldnt tell me." She says not sure what this is going to bring in the conversation.

"My name is..." he stops and sighs softly knowing he is letting his last secrets out to her. "Ashton John sweetwater. Which is part of why my nickname is sweet pea."

"Well I would love for this child umm if I'm pregnant to carry the name sweetwater. You are an amazing man Ashton. You have never faltered at being by my side. Even when we fight over dumb stuff you always come back to want to work it out. You have stood by me no matter what. And if you step up as father you deserve to be honored as well in this childs name."

"I love you Elizabeth Cooper!" He jumps up to kiss her.

The doctor comes in also pulling in a portable ultrasound machine.

"Hello Elizabeth and I'm assuming boyfriend?" The doctor says looking at Sweet pea.

"Yes I'm her boyfriend. I go by Sweet pea." Holding his hand out for a firm shake that the doctor returns.

"Well my name is doctor Jackson. We got your blood work back. It looks like it is positive and high in hcg levels. So I will do an ultrasound to see how far along you are. I heard that you had some issues with a previous o.b.g.y.n you had seen which is why you are here. Do you know about how far along you are?"

"I believe I am about 8 weeks or so."

"Alright. Lift your shirt and we will see if the baby is measuring at the right size."

Betty does as she is asked. Sweet pea grabs her hand as she pulls her hands away from her shirt. She smiles at him thanking him for everything without words.

The doctor looks everything over with the screen turned so they cant see. Than turns the screen to them as they suddenly hear a rapid heart beating from the machine. The baby has a strong heart beat. They can see a little head and body with tiny legs starting to grow. They both smile at each other. They would have a part of Jughead with them. And the baby would have a father who would do anything for that baby and Betty.

As Sweet pea looked at the screen again he didnt know he could love like this. He was confused by these feelings. He really didnt like many children. They were to hyper for him. They needed constant watching. And he was scared of babys. He didn't want to hurt them with them being so small. He was a rough guy. He knew that. So he didnt really hang around children for these reasons. He also had never been with a women longer than just having sex than going their own way. So for him to be madly in love with a women who was also pregnant with his best friends baby was the weirdest feeling for him. But as he looked at that small growing baby that is in his loves belly which is his best friends child. He loved that baby. He would now do anything to protect it as well. Like it was his child. He really felt like it was his.

Betty saw the love in his eyes. She knew the new growing feelings were strange. Knowing that there was a new life in her that she would have to raise. But never meeting she still loved it so much. She would give her life for this child. She loved Sweet pea so much more for being there for her. And now the baby. She loved him so much more for the look in his eyes of pure love even when he didnt realize that she was looking at him. So the feelings were completely real. Not being faked just to make sure she was ok. He really now loved this child.

The doctor finishes up taking all measurements. Turning the light back on in the room and handing her a paper towel to clean the gel off her stomach.

"Well it looks like you are 8 and half weeks along. Almost 9 weeks. The baby is measuring perfectly. Doesnt seem to have any issues as of right now. But you need to start on the proper vitamins tomorrow. You also need to keep things easy. There is still chances of miscarriage at this stage. So make sure that you aren't getting to stressed out or lifting any heavy objects. I will give you a list of recommended o.b.g.y.n doctors in the area. Please schedule an appointment as soon as possible so they can do all the blood work and tests they need to. You are free to go"

They get up to leave and as walking out hand in hand Betty is given a list of doctors she could see. But the things the doctor has said puts fear into her mind. She is trying to cove it all up so Sweet pea doesnt see. At least until they can get home and talk about everything. She needed help to decide what to do. She had huge choices to make. She has no idea what she is going to do.

 ** _Hey guys. Thank you so much for your reviews. It helped me decide what I was gonna do with this story. Ive had back and forth thoughts of doing a switch up last minute. But decided that since every review I got wanted her to have Jugheads baby I would give you all your wish. Also thank you all so much for such sweet reviews. I am so glad that you guys love this story. I actaully really enjoy this story and the way I have just decided that I would write as I go. So if you guys have any more suggestions on how the story should go than please keep reviewing and let me know. who knows maybe your ideas will be better than mine. I cant wait to see what happens next for Sweet pea and Betty. Also I did google what his real name was in the show, but came up short. So looking at pictures of his character I felt like he could be an Ashton or Johnathan. Resulting in Ashton John. But than I noticed that most characters in the show have nicknames around their names. So going along with that I decided that sweetwater was the way to go. Maybe there will be more read into his last name being the same as the river. But who knows. Thank you so much again. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**


	6. the approval

The ride home was quiet. They both need to process what was going on. They need to figure out their roles and how this would work. But Betty had so much more on her mind. Sweet pea knew her mind was racing. He wanted to ask her about it. But decided it would be best to ask when they got to the comforts of their home. He knew that so much was going to happen. He just hoped she would trust him to make it all work. When they got home Betty just wanted to lay down. So Sweet pea followed her. She laid down facing the wall. So he got up close to her back and pulled her in as close as he could.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asks softly right by her ear

She nods barely moving. "I don't know what the next best step will be.. this can't stay a secret forever. People will find out. Than I will have to step down. Because women who get pregnant can't be active in the gang. Let alone lead the gang. Who will step up for me since Fp retired and he only took over my spot because I needed time to recover the loss? And then there is the worst thing of all. Telling Fp about the pregnancy. Telling him he is going to have a grandchild from his dead son. How will he take that?" She says not looking Sweet pea in the eyes. Just laying letting him hold her from behind.

"Well I know you better than anyone. So maybe if you feel like it would be a good idea I should step up. I would be able to talk to you directly and get advice or be able to lead in the way that I know you would want. I don't want anyone who isn't worthy of honoring Jughead or you to be in that spot. We could both go talk to Fp together so you don't have to be alone. And whatever happens you know you have a place to call your own here. With me. As long as you want it to be. I won't push you to decide right now. And I don't want the spot unless you want me to have it. I just don't want a bad leader to break down all the work that you did to create as much legality in our gang as possible. You turned us around."

She turns to look at him fear in her eyes. Tears welling up.

"Sweet pea...I don't want you to have that spot... not because I don't think you are fit. Because you would make a damn good king. But I don't want to lose you either. I need you with me. As far away from that seat as you can get. It makes you do things for the ones you love that you don't want to. I hope that is what Jughead did. He wanted to protect me and all of us so he walked into getting murdered. I don't want you to have to make those same choices. Because I know you would be the same way. You would hand over your life for me or our gang to be safe." He just nods and kisses her temple. He understands why she is scared. "I would love for you to come with me to tell Fp. But if you don't mind, could you just wait away from us so we can talk alone? I don't want him to think anything bad about someone else just moving in to the father spot to care for his sons child. He needs to know that it was very thought out and it was decided that his best friend would be the best for protection and raising it right."

He nods again. Kissing her now facing him forehead. She kisses his lips.

"I know you are scared. I wouldnt do anything to risk not being able to protect you or this baby myself. I want to be apart of every moment. I wish Jug was here. But we both do know that he really did do it knowing you would have protection and that he was doing this to also be that protection. He loved you. And he laid his life down for you and unknowingly his child."

She knows he is right. They cuddle until she falls asleep. When she is asleep Sweet pea just lays there watching her chest rise and fall to her breaths. He sees all the beauty in the women who pushed her feelings aside for everyone else. The women who would also give her life for this gang if needed. She looks content in her sleep. No worries of reality. He holds her tighter to make himself feel better. How is he going to be that person she needs when she finally meets this child? Could seeing this child make her miss him more and spiral down again. And he knows nothing about pregnancy or babies. How will he calm her if something goes wrong and he panics not knowing what to do? Is he in over his head? Probably. But he just decides to shut all the negative thoughts out. Knowing that he will learn as he goes. Betty knew nothing about how her pregnancy would go either. She had never been a mom so she knew nothing about full time raising a child either. So they would learn together. He drifts off to sleep with her as well.

Ding..

Betty's phone goes off with a message waking her and Sweet pea up from their nap. It was dark outside so it had to at least be after 8pm. She reached for her phone in her back pocket

Fp: hey sorry to bug you. But I was wondering if you could come and help me decide some stuff about Jugs items. I want you to have first pick of things before I donate some to the families in need in the trailer park.

Well I guess this is as good a time as ever to go and talk to him about the baby. Even if she didn't want to it has to be done. And she would rather him hear it all from her than anyone else.

Betty: sure thing. Sweet pea and I will be over shortly.

"Who was that?" Sweet peas asks

"It was Fp. He would like me to go over to help sort some stuff of Jugs. I guess this is when I'm going to tell him about the baby. I told him that we would be there soon. So would you come and help us? Than you can also have some stuff of his."

"Of course I'll come. And if you decide this isn't the right time then that's ok. I won't say anything about it until you do." Giving her a confident kiss hoping it will help her feel more brave.

They get to the trailer. Walking up to the door to knock. But he must have heard the steps getting to the door opening it before she could raise a hand to knock.

"Hey betty. You are looking better. How have you been holding up?" Fp asks as he gestures for them to come in.

"I'm doing ok. Trying to keep my mind busy for right now. How about you? I can't imagine how hard this is for you." Trying to gage his answer to see if this is a bad time to try and bring the most sensitive subject up to him.

"Homestly this is one of the hardest things I've had to do. Which is why I asked for you to help me. I just cant seem to part with any of it. His room has been untouched since he left it that day." Fp looking down to the ground.

"You dont have to do any of this. You are allowed to keep everything as it was. He really hasnt been gone very long. You still need time to fully grieve him being gone." She wasnt sure if this was the right time.

"I know. I just wish every day that he was back. I wish that when I wake up I'd hear him already up and getting ready for the day. I want him back..." Fp still looking down to not show how he had tear starting to peak the corners of his eyes.

"Actually I really dont know if this is gonna make things worse for you. But i really need to talk to you about something. My hope is that it will actually make you feel a little better even with the whole situation." Sweet pea grabs her hand for confidence. While Fp looks up a little confused but they all go to the front room to sit down and talk. Betty starts to explain all the events that happened. When she first thought she was pregnant. Then the doctors, than how Jughead had died. And how she was told that she wasnt pregnant. But than when she got her new phone finding out it was all a mistake and that she was in fact pregnant. And how she found out that day that she was almost 9 weeks.

"Wait so you are having my sons child?" Fo still trying to understand how all these events lined up with each other.

"Ya. I got pregnant 2 weeks before he died. I was going to tell him the night he died. But he never showed up. And that's when we went searching for him and found him." She says with her head hung low. It hurt to talk about how everything had played out in these last weeks.

"And what are you planning to do?" He looked at her than to Sweet pea than back to her.

"Well I was planning on keeping it. I cant get rid of my last part of him. I don't want to. This baby is the last breathing part of him that any of us have of him." She starts but is silently told to stop by Sweet pea who wanted to add something.

"Sir, I wanted to personally ask you for permission to help Betty raise this baby. I have been friends with them for as long as I have been here. I have taken care of her this whole time unknowing about the baby. It would be my pleasure to be able to raise this child and one day tell it about how its father is a hero of the serpents. I want to make him proud of the friend who would do anything for him and also Betty. And we both want you to have every part that you want in this childs life. We want you to share the moments with us. Knowing his child and also showing him how amazing his family is. I know I may not be the best person in the gang. I have a temper, and pretty much no experience with babies or children. But when I saw that ultrasound today with her all I could feel was a love that I had never felt before. I would do anything to protect her and this child." Sweet pea is so scared of being told he isn't worthy enough to be apart of this.

"Sweet pea. I admire how you have stepped up for Betty. And how you have always been a friend to her and also my boy. I dont think there is anyone better to be by her side in this. You guys have a bond that not many people ever get the chance to have. So as long as you are willing to stay by her protect her and this baby Jughead wouldnt want it any other way. So I don't feel like I have any say in the matter." Fp stands tall and holds out his hand. Sweet pea stands as well returning the hand in a firm hand shake telling him that the blessing is there. Than both sitting down again.

"Please tell me if there is anything you need. And please take whatever you want of his to have. He would want you to. I don't think that I want to touch any of his stuff yet. In Hope's that one day when the child is old enough they can come here and be able to see everything that their father had. And how he was such an amazing person." Fp seems to have lifted spirits now. A new hope. He has part of his son back. Just in a different way. Through the child that he created.

"Thank you Fp. You have been so kind to us already with everything you have done for us." Betty is so happy that things have worked out.

"But Betty you know that you have to step down as the leader of the gang. I cant let you put yourself in danger or that child. No women who is carrying life is allowed to take that risk." Fp states a little sadly knowing the great leader will now have to find a new one to hopefully keep them growing strong.

"I know. Sweet pea and I have talked about this. He will not be stepping up because I cant risk letting him get into anything that could land him getting hurt. But I believe I know someone who is fully capable of leading the way that we should be lead. I really think that Fang has shown he would do anything for us. He has also stepped up and helped me in my time of need. He never once questioned when he was needed to help us out." She had thought about the moments that she locked herself in the office and when no one else besides Sweet pea came to check on her he would. And how whenever there was a run to make or if someone wasnt able to make the runs he was the first to volunteer to make them. He showed courage in getting a job done. And being there when he was needed.

"Ok. We will put it to a vote tomorrow. Go home and get some rest. You seem like you need it after these last couple months." Fp stands and so do they. Shaking hands again and giving hugs good bye.

When they get home they head straight to bed. It had been one emotional day for them. They needed that well deserved rest.


	7. No longer Queen

After having a good nights sleep cuddled up together. Betty was the first to wake up. As per usual since she was always an early riser. She took her vitamins than headed to find some food. She wanted Sweet pea to be able to sleep in today. The last little while had been stressful on him. He was constantly on guard for her. Making sure everything was always ok for her. Like she was a fragile piece of fine China. And she liked it. Because as of lately she felt like just the right thing would make her combust. She would finally shatter if more things kept being put on top of her. Today was a big day. She needed to ask Fangs if he wanted to take her spot as leader. She needed to get the serpents to vote him in. And step down. Before anything else could bad happen to her and her possibly lose the baby. First she needs to set up a meeting with him.

Betty: Hey Fangs can you meet in the office in 30 minutes?

Fangs: Um ya. I'm already here. So whenever you show we can meet. Is everything ok?

Betty: Yes everything is fine. Some things have come up so I have to ask you to take on a huge task.

Fangs: Anything for my queen.

Betty leaves a note on the night stand next to sleeping Sweet pea after she gets dressed and starts to head for the bar. Getting there she makes eye contact with Fangs signaling him to head to the office. He does as he is told. Closing the door behind herself Betty goes to take a seat.

"I have called you here because I want to ask you to take on a very important job. So have a seat and we can talk about this."

He sits but doesnt say anything. He is waiting for her to continue.

"So things have come up. I have recently found out I'm pregnant. Which means I have to step down as leader. You are the only person I really want or feel comfortable with taking over for me. So I want to ask you how you feel about it."

"Wait! You're pregnant! Does Fp know? Is it Sweet peas? Does he know?"

"Yes I'm pregnant. And Fp does know. We are putting this to a vote when I am finished talking to you. And also yes Sweet pea does know. But no it's not his. What do you think about being leader?"

"Fuck yes I'll step in as leader! That would be an honor! But if it's not Sweet peas than whose is it? I thought you guys had been together since right after Jughead..." he stops and looks at her wide eyed. Betty just looks down as a small confirmation that what he is thinking is true. "Oh Betty I don't know what to say...how are you holding up?"

She looks up at his with a small smile. "I'm ok really it makes me happy we all will still have a part of him here with us. It hurt at first. I was scared. But even with this completely wrong situation it feels so right."

Fangs seems more happy for her now. "Well as long as my queen is happy that's all that matters. And you're right, I'm so glad that there will be a part of Jughead still here. But...I do have to ask. Why didnt you want Sweet pea to take over? Usually it is the companion that steps in. Not someone else. Or the child which we can see isnt going to work right now."

"Because unfortunately I know that Sweet pea has the same heart as Jug did. So if he got into trouble or I did or even someone tried to hurt the baby. He would give his life for us. And I cant risk losing another person who is this close to me. No offense. But with him and I romantically involved it's just a little to dangerous for him to do. I would rather him by my side as much as possible instead of leading. Fp agrees. Sweet pea has offered to help me raise the baby so I dont want him to be in the front of anything when it goes down. More so as far in the back as possible since I know he cant avoid serpent duties."

"No offense taken. I completely agree with you. If he is going to raise the baby he needs to be careful and safe. I can promise you that if I am voted in that I will try my best to give him the safest runs possible. I have no idea who could pick you back up like he could if you lost him."

"Thank you Fangs. Let's let Fp know that you are willing to take my spot and get this voting on a roll."

They hug quickly than head out of the office. Betty sees Fp and Sweet pea standing in a corner talking. They hear the creaks of the office door and look to them. Betty nods letting them know everything is set to move on to the voting. Betty goes to the front of the bar with Fangs. Fp and Sweet pea move in to the front of the new forming crowd of those in the bar. Betty clears her throat loudly.

"Every serpent can I have your attention. We need to make a vote. In light of recent events, I will be stepping down from being the leader. But that means we need to vote in a new leader. I personally see that Fangs is the best for the spot. He is quick to be there for any of us that need help. He will take runs if someone can't. So if you want Fangs to step in please vote now." Almost everyone raises their 2 fingers to the symbol of snake fangs. "Now everyone who votes no please vote." There was a couple who had voted. But majority said yes. "Ok so it is official Fangs is the new leader of the serpents. Thank you for voting." Betty hugs Fangs and congratulates him for stepping up to be leader. Many people came up as well. Some asked Betty why she would be stepping down. Quickly Sweet pea and Fp move to her side for moral support. She tells who asks of the situation. There is more congratulations for her and some sad looks.

"Betty lets go home. I think business is done here." Sweet pea says grabbing her around the waist. She nods at him. She really didn't feel like having people question anymore. She hated that people were looking at her so oddly that she was now with someone else since she loved Jughead so much.

In reality she would never stop loving him. If he was still alive she would still be with him. But she needed to find any way to move on. If she didn't she would wallow in depression forever. She did love Sweet pea. She didn't think it was any rebound. His love was so much different with her. But so much the same. He treated her so different but it felt like he had the same heart as Jug did. It was what she needed if she was going to get through every day. She knew not many would understand. But that was ok. She had someone who did understand. She had someone who would never try and get her to stop loving Jughead. But in fact pretty much loved him as a brother as well. So he would never put her in a position to choose that. But she knew no matter what she would be judged for her choices but at the end of the day they would also be by her side. Even if only for the serpent laws saying they had to.

 ** _Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews. Unfortunately I am unable to reply to them for some reason. I haven't quite figured it out yet. But I did get a specific review from a guest. Thank you so much for the kind words. I completely understand how you feel. Hopefully the last segment of this chapter helps ease that. I am a bughead fan so hard. But recently found a new liking for Sweet pea himself. I feel like he doesn't get as much attention as he deserves. Also if I'm being honest the actor conner who plays him is pretty hot as well. So I decided that there needs to be a spin off of kinda like my other story where Jug and Betty have a baby. But now it is a little different. My other story is "Happy endings do exist" please check it out and see what you think. Keep reviewing and let me know. Also suggestions for the story are always welcome._**


	8. Are you mad I didnt pick you?

They had gotten home and took a nap together. After they got some food and went on a walk to get fresh air. Getting home Sweet pea wanted to make her day better after this morning.

"Hey baby let's go lay down again."

"Ok. I love my cuddles with you." She held his hand and gave him a sweet smile. She knew what he was up to. And she was ok with it.

When they got through the front door. Betty knew what he wanted. So she was quick to make her move first. Catch him off guard. Because he needed someone to take care of him as well. She turned to him right as the door was shut. Pushed him back into it and kissed him. He was definitely caught off guard. But he liked that she made the first move. Wrapping his hands around to the small of her back he pulled her in closer. Kissed her deeper then bit her bottom lip softly. She pulled him away from the front door. Leading him to his bedroom not breaking the kiss. He made sure that they got to the bedroom now in a position where he could take control. So he pushed her on the bed lightly. She giggled at him. Crawling on top of her. Kissing down her neck. Unbuttoning her button down shirt as he makes his way down. Than kissing back up to her neck. She rolls them over again to be on top. Taking her leather jacket off and button down with it. Sweet pea looking her over. Hands on her hips running them from her ribs down to her hips. Everything about her is amazing to him. He sits up and pulls her close to him kissing every part of her he can. Than moving to get her back on bottom like a tug of war of who is in control. Taking her pants off revealing the black lace bra and panties. She loved to make everything match. Than moving his hands to massage her thighs. Kissing her shoulders and chest. She loves seeing how gentle he can be while having full control. She is used to seeing him aggressive with everyone else around him. Especially if it is them saying or doing anything that has to do with Betty. He makes his way down to the middle of her breasts in kisses. Sliding his hands behind her making one swift finger movement and the clasps come undone. Than with one finger grabbing the center of her bra to pull it away from her body. He then takes off his shirt. She runs her hands on his chest admiring every muscle.

When they have finished they are left laying in bed cuddling. Both happy in each others embrace. Not wanting to move from their spot. But Betty is never one to stay out of her head for long. She feels terrible that maybe Sweet pea doesnt like that he wasnt the one to step in for her. Since in a normal situation it is either the partner or child that will.

"Hey Sweet pea..?"

"Hmm?" He is falling asleep holding her.

"Are you upset that I didnt choose you to step in my spot today?"

He opens his eyes and raises his upper body supporting himself on his elbow. "Why do you ask?"

Turning to look him in the eyes she wants to see his expressions. "Because I know this is completely unordinary circumstances. And if I wasnt so scared I would have asked for you to take my place. But I dont want you to feel like you are at the bad end of the deal with me. I umm I just dont want to lose you. And I feel like it's my way of protecting you with what power I have."

"If I had a choice I would have stepped up for you. Because that would mean I could have a better way of protecting you. But I guess that's where you are afraid of. I would put myself in harm's way to keep you safe. Which being honest I would. I would do anything for you. But I know that's not what you want. I know you would give up that type of protection to be able to have me by your side. It takes a lot of courage to be able to make those choices. I respect you for that. But no I'm not mad that I didn't get asked. Because I get more uninterrupted time with my lady." He kisses her softly on the cheek than lays back down.

"Sweet pea..?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think this is the right thing for us? Do you think that we will work out raising a child while doing odds and ends for the gang?"

"I believe if we both work for it every day than it will. Every day is a new day. Faced with new challenges. If there is ever a time where you feel like things have changed. You need to tell me. I would rather be able to handle it before it's to late. Why do you ask?"

"I saw the way some of the gang was looking at me. When I told them the situation. I could tell they were judging the fact that not that long ago I couldnt have been with anyone else but Jug. And how quick I was to move on. Than with the baby it just seems that they dont understand why I am doing this."

"Well why are you doing this? Is there any other reason besides our love?"

"Well if I'm gonna be honest at first it was the fact that I needed distraction. I couldn't handle being alone and I couldn't handle the closest person to me being gone. So my choice was to hang on to the next best person in my life. But after we had sex the first time I realized something about you. I could trust you, and we had been friends for so long you knew exactly what I needed when I needed it. You never questioned anything unless it was to make sure I wanted it. I saw that even tho you and Jughead are so different you guys are so much the same. I need that in my life. I need what I did have but something completely new. You have given me a sense of who I want to be while holding onto the old me. Sweet pea I love you. And I love everything about you. I dont want us to drift apart. You have been a constant in my life that I can rely on."

Sweet pea just looks at her. He had told her he loved her before. But either by coincidence or change of subject she had never said it back to him. He feels even more love for her now.

"Betty, I love you to. And whatever life throws at us we will deal with. As long as you and this baby are health. That's all that matters to me."

He pulls her in for a soft loving kiss. Than lays back down with his head resting next to her shoulder. Placing his hand on her lower belly making her feel like he is protecting her and the baby from anything. Than they both drift off to sleep.

Sweet pea is woken up by a text message.

Fangs: Hey I need you to do a run for me. Meet at the small in right outside of town. This should take maybe a day or so.

Sweet pea: Ya. Let me get ready. I'll meet the group there in 45.

Sweet pea gets up and ready to go as quietly as he can. Leaving a little note that he had to leave for a run and he would get back as soon as possible.

 ** _Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think._**


	9. Nightmares, Is he ok?

Betty woke up all on her own. Looking at her phone it said 4pm. She had taken a long nap. As she sat up she saw the note on the bedside table.

"Hey beautiful,

I hope you slept ok. Fangs wanted me to take a run. He told me it would be a day or so. Just send me a message when you get up. I will try and respond when I can. I will see you when I can as well. There is some food in the fridge if you are hungry.

I love you and I will see you when I get back.

/ S.P."

Betty: Hey I'm up. When did you leave?

She didn't get a reply for a couple minutes. Maybe he was just busy with his run.

She got up and got some food since she hadn't eaten at all that day. Then there was a ding on her phone. She was quick to jump for it hoping it would be him.

Fp: Hey how are you feeling today?

She was a little sad that he had yet to answer. She hoped everything was ok.

Betty: I'm ok. I've been sleeping pretty much since I got home. I've been super tired lately. How are you?

Fp: I'm ok. Just doing the daily stuff to pass time. Do you want to grab dinner and talk?

She had just eaten a bowl of soup. But she could go for a small snack to finish filling her stomach.

Betty: ya where?

Fp: let's meet at the diner at the edge of town.

Betty: ok. I'll be there shortly.

Betty walked into the diner and scanned the room for the familiar face. She found him at the far back corner sipping some coffee. She walked to him and sat down.

"Hey. Is there something specific that you wanted to talk about?"

He looks up from his phone that he is scrolling through some news artificials making sure the serpents arent becoming any headlines.

"Hey Betty. Ya I just wanted to catch up to see how you are doing."

"I'm doing ok. Nothing to major right now."

"That's good. Where is Sweet pea?"

"He went on a run. He should be back tomorrow or the next day. He didnt really tell me much. He hasnt responded to me either."

Fp looks at her curiously. The last time this happened his son had died.

"Do you want me to try and check in on the group?"

"Its ok. He told me he would try and get back to me. I don't want to be over dramatic at this point."

"Alright. But if you need to you can stay with me so you arent alone."

"Thanks Fp. I'd actually like that. I dont really want to be alone."

They had ordered and finished their meals. Then went back to his house. She hasnt spent the night there since Jughead had been there. So it was a little uncomfortable. She decided to take couch because she didnt want to sleep in Jug's bed alone. They sat and watched tv to pass the time. Talking and catching up on things they both had been doing for the past little bit. Fp was fixing up his bike while doing modifications to the trailer to make sure it was in good condition still. While Betty had been doing work on other bikes at the shop. She had also been trying to be a good leader up until now keeping business with customers and doing runs herself. It had finally reached around 9pm when she looked at her phone again. Still no messages from Sweet pea. She tried not to show it but she was worried.

Betty: Hey you havent messaged me yet. Are you ok?

Her messages had been unread this whole time. So she tried the next best person. Fangs. She hoped that he would either be with or had been in touch with him at some point today.

Betty: Hey Fangs. I havent heard from Sweet pea. Are you with him? Or have you heard from him?

Fangs: I saw him when I sent him out on his run. We met at an inn at the edge of town. But after I sent him with the package I havent heard from him. But I wouldn't be surprised. He could have had to go in spots that are sometimes shady for crappy service. Give it til tomorrow. He could be back depending if he had traveled quickly.

Betty: Thank you. I hope so. We don't need a repeat. Are you sure you havent sent him to deal with any of the ghoulies?

Fangs: I'm sure I haven't sent him to deal with the ghoulies. We havent dealt with them since Jughead. If they have intercepted the run I'm sure that he can handle his own. He is with a couple others. They are all tough.

Betty: We better hope that that's the case.

Fangs: I promise he will be fine. Please don't stress unless you havent heard from him tomorrow.

Betty: ok good night. I'll check in tomorrow.

Fangs: good night.

Fp had seen how she looks sad. He knew that she hadnt gotten the answer she had wanted. He felt bad for her. So he decided to do the one thing he knew usually helped her. He got up and made her a cup of hot chocolate. Usually that made her feel at ease about situations that she had no control over. She took it and thanked him. He decided to go to sleep to be able to get up early to continue to fix the house in the morning. After she had finished watching the episode of the tv show she was watching and finishing her cup of hot chocolate. She decided she had better get some sleep. But it didnt seems to work in her favor. All night she was having nightmares about something happening to him. At one point Fp was startled awake hearing Betty screaming Jugheads name. Then he heard her screaming to be let go. Just as had happened the night they had found him. He ran to her to comfort her.

"Hey shhshhshh...you're ok. Betty you're ok. You're safe. It's ok." He was trying to say anything to get her to stop screaming in her sleep. As she woke up she threw her arms around him to let him in to comfort her. She hadnt had these nightmares in about a month. But she assumed they were brought on by the fact that she hadnt heard from Sweet pea all day.

"I'm really scared Fp. What if he is hurt and no one has found him?"

"Oh Betty he will be ok. He has done this so many times. He knows what he is doing." He does know these words are true. Sweet pea had done quite a bit of runs coming back untouched.

"But what if this time is different. This is his first run since everything. What if they are back to hurt me even more...?" She cant shake the feeling that the ghoulies were really out to attack her with taking everything away from her that they could while leaving her to suffer.

"Well if he comes back with even a scratch from those gremlins than there will be hell to pay. We will take care of it. I promise. But I'm sure he is ok." He just hold her while she sobs in his arms. "Hey please calm down. Stress isnt good for you. I promise you and him will be safe and taken care of."

"I wish I could believe that. I really do." She says through her sobs.

"Just lay down. I will stay right here by you through the night." He got up as she laid back down. He went and say on the reclining chair on the other side of the front room. He turned on the tv for back ground noise and waited for her to fall asleep while she tried to stop the tears. After she had finally drifted off to sleep Fp had his chance to drift off as well.

The next morning Betty had woken up to the smell of coffee. Her eyes had shot open and looked around. She was still on the couch at Fp's trailer. She looked to her phone. But there was still no messages. She got up and poured herself a small cup of coffee to get a grip on reality and what was happening. She didnt want to freak out. But she was scared. As she sat at the table drinking her cup Fp came back inside from working on some stuff outside.

"Hey, how did you sleep after the nightmares?" Looking her over for anything to tell him that he wasnt going to have to go on a man hunt today.

"I slept fine I guess." Her words were flat with a lot of thought in her head.

"So I guess he hasnt messaged back yet?"

"Not yet. But maybe he is still in a dead spot..." she is trying with everything she has to believe it.

"Ya probably. Just message him again to see. I'm sure he is fine. He has done this a lot. Since he was 13 years old. I'm sure he knows what he is doing. And if he gets into a tough situation he can get out of it." His words not really reassuring but he is trying.

"Thank you Fp. I think I am going to wait at the bar. I know typically after a run anyone will head back for a drink." She gets up to put the cup she used in the sink and rinse it off.

"I can come with and wait if you want?"

"No it will be ok. I'd rather be alone to think." She turns to give him a hug. "Thank you for always supporting me. It really means a lot."

"Sure thing kid. I will always have your back. Plus I have to keep my grandbaby close as well. I know Jug would want that."

"Ya. He would." She says flatly than walking out the door to head to the bar.

She pulls out her phone in one last attempt to get ahold of Sweet pea while she walks. But as she does she feels a hand grab her arm tightly. Pulling her in. Than holding her. She tries to push away from the grasp. But it is to strong for her. Than she hears a familiar voice.

"I'm ok I promise." Sweet pea is the one holding her tightly. "Dont look at me. I'm sorry I didnt message you back. But things got a little ugly. A deal gone back. But I'm ok. I'm here."

She finally pushes away from him just enough to get a look at him. He had a busted lip, a black eye with a couple cuts along his cheeks.

"Who did this to you!" She yells at him now trying not to cry again.

"Betty I'm fine. Don't worry about it " he doesnt want her to be afraid.

"No you are going to tell me. Did the ghoulies do this to you? I swear I will kill them all myself!" She pushes fully away from him and turns to face away.

He grabs her around her waist from behind to hold her.

"No it wasnt them. I promise. Just a deal gone bad. They I guess didnt get what they asked for. So it got ugly. But I'm here I'm safe. Please calm down. I dont want you to stress."

"How can I not stress you are all busted up. Why didn't you tell me at all? We could have sent people to help!" She doesnt turn to look at him. She just stays there but pushes him off her.

"I'm sorry. I didnt have signal. We went through Sweetwater forest. If I could have messaged I would have. Please dont be mad. I'm ok" he feels horrible that he came home this way.

She turns around slowly with her head low. Tears in her eyes. Then speaks softly. Just barely above a whisper to have him hear her.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm worried. I had nightmares all night about the same thing happening to you that did to Jughead. I'm terrified that one of these times when you go you wont come back home." He pulls her in tightly. Holding her as close as he can.

"I will always come home to you. Even if I can barely move. I will still come home. I promise. I will never leave you."

"I really wish I could believe that. But with past experiences it is to hard. I trust that you will do everything you can. But I dont trust anyone out there to not try and hurt me anymore."

"Betty I promise. No matter what. I. Will. Come. Home. Nothing in this world can stop me." He doesn't let her even try to talk. He just pulls her in for a strong kiss. Hoping that it will help her believe that no matter what he will be there. He wont leave her. As he pulls away she doesnt even try to say anything. She just let's herself fall into him in a soft but firm hug. Trying not to hurt his badly beaten body.

They stand there for a couple minutes before they decide to go to the bar so he can have a couple drinks. Fangs comes up behind them to talk.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it back. I'm sorry things turned out that way. It was clear to me that they asked for what we gave. It was probably a miss understanding." Fangs says trying to apologize for the deal gone bad.

"Its cool dude. Next time just double verify. I don't wanna get this kinda ass whooping again for a long while." Sweet pea gives him a smirk

"Betty I'm sorry that this happened. I will make sure it doesnt again." Fangs feels so much guilt knowing how much she is probably worried and how upset she was last night.

"Its fine. As long as you can promise me it wasn't the ghoulies."

Fangs looks at her then at Sweet pea. Observing that he has definitely not told her that it had been a deal with them unknowingly. Sweet pea just tries to give him a sudden look without her noticing to keep his mouth shut. He didnt want her to come unglued on him for lying to her so she wouldnt get to stressed out.

"Umm ya I promise. I would never do business with them. They havent been seen or heard from since taking out Penny." He says calmly and collected.

"Good because I will personally murder every last one of them myself if they try to start up again." She says confidently and they both know that she means every word of it.

"That isnt nessacary we have it under control." Sweet pea says grabbing her around the waist. "Let's go get a drink."

Betty had dropped the conversation for now. But she was way too smart for the boys to play it off. She saw the looks Fangs gave them. She knew they weren't telling the whole truth. But she decide that right now she just needed to appreciate the fact that he was home safe with her. Then talk to him about it later when she wasnt so upset that they had just lied to her face.

 ** _Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. I am trying to be consistent in postinf every night. But just a fair warning that if I am unable to I am so sorry. My daughter who is 2 is pretty sick. So nights are hard for her. Plus with the holidays I have been very busy. Thank you all for the reviews. I also wanted to inform you guys that for whatever reason I am unable to reply to any users who are a guest. So if you havent gotten a reply that is why. Please continue to review tho. I appreciate every single one that I get. I love all the kind words I have received._**


	10. I dont like being lied to

They got home pretty late. They decided to stay at the bar for a long time talking to friends and other people about everything going on at the moment. They played some darts and Sweet pea drank while Betty drank mocktails. When they got home it was far from over. This was her chance after cooling off to get to the bottom of what actually happened.

"So are you gonna tell me the truth." She stood behind him as they got in the front door with her arms crossed in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" He turns to her obviously confused since he had forgotten all about the conversation at the very beginning of getting to the bar.

"Dont play stupid. You and Fangs lied to my face!" She says walking away to brew him a cup of coffee to sober up a little before they went to bed. A little trick to ease the hang over in the morning.

"Betty I really dont know what you are talking about!" He follows but defensively.

"When Fangs came up and talked to us at the beginning of the day. He gave you and me a look like you hadnt told me the whole truth. Than preceded to go along with it. Why? Was it really the ghoulies who had attacked you? Dont lie to me this time. I swear I will know!" She leans against the counter with her back. Folding her arms across her now waiting for his answer.

He sighs and looks down. He knows he cant get around it. But he doesnt want her to freak out. Is there any way around telling her the whole truth? Probably not. She will find out everything eventually. Might as well not make it worse for himself later.

"Betty...please don't freak out. No one knew it was gonna happen" she cuts him off holding her finger up.

"So it was the ghoulies!" Then he looks up at her with a look to let him finish.

"Fangs got a call, it was from a guy who said his name was sebastian. He wanted a spare part to a bike. That's all. When we got there it was Markus. One of the smaller men from the ghoulies. He opened it to check the product. But said that he had asked for 2 parts. Not just one. Then he attacked me with the part. I dodged most hits until his fits got involved. But then when I hadnt met back up with the other 2 in 15 minutes they came. And now he is somewhere in the forest. I'm not sure. I didnt dispose of the body."

She looked at him with horror in her eyes. She knew Markus. He was one of the guys that they had threatened when they killed Penny. This was sure to not end well. She took a step to turn and make his cup of coffee. Not saying anything as she mixed the sugar in without any cream. Just how he liked it.

"Betty say something." He took a step to her.

She turned around and handed him his coffee. Only looking at him long enough to make sure it was secure in his hands then walked away to the bathroom, locking herself in. Turning on the hot water to the shower. She didnt known what she wanted to do. But all she knew is that she needed to come up with some plan. One that would make sure the ghoulies stayed away. But not get herself into any danger. Or worse get her or Sweet pea killed.

Sweet pea knocked at the door softly.

"Betty please talk to me. I'm sorry. We didnt know. It's taken care of. I'm ok I promise." He stood there waiting for any sign she was gonna come out. He didnt care even if she yelled at him. He just wanted her to say something. Because not saying anything was never good.

"Elizabeth talk to me. Yell at me. Something. But dont hide away."

She hated her full name. She was never called by her full name unless she was in trouble or for important stuff. She ripped the door open and starred at him. No emotion on her face.

"I don't want you to run anymore. Leave that to the others. There is plenty of other things you can do around here to help the gang. Markus may have been a little man in the ranks. But you just killed the most important smaller man they have. They will now be after us. Dont you remember. He was there when we killed Penny. He is always there on our runs. He is there running boy. He knew so much information." She snapped at him then going to turn the water off because a shower really wasnt what she wanted anymore. She had sat in there with the water running just staring at the mirror for 5 minutes thinking.

"Fine. I'll talk to Fangs. But you have to understand." She cut him off with a glaring look.

"I don't have to understand anything! I want you.." Sweet pea raised his voice over hers for the first time in a long time. He had always been so gentle with her. But he wanted her to realize that he wasnt going anywhere. He wasnt going to get in a position to get to badly hurt.

"IM NOT JUGHEAD! IM NOT GOING TO LET MYSELF GET KILLED!" Instantly he regretted his words. Looking down. Betty just looked at him for a moment wondering if she was pushing him to hard or if he didnt understand. But either way. All she wanted was him safe. In a very small flat voice she told him.

"I love you. And my only way to protect you is to know you are as far away from the ghoulies as you can be. If that is so wrong. Than maybe this isn't going to work. I cant lose anyone else. So if you want to continue running. If you want to continue a position to end up beaten by whoever else could have it out for me. Then tell me now so I dont get hurt later when you are dead."

"I'm not going to die! Do you trust me at all?"

He is now angry at her. But also feeling like he needs to defend the fact that he is good at what he does. And had always come back.

"I trust you Ashton! What I don't trust is everyone else! I dont trust that now that you guys have killed Markus that the next run wont be another trick. But instead an ambush by out numbering amounts of ghoulies. Dont you understand?"

He understands her fears all to well. He has seen some terrible runs in his time. He had barely made it out of a couple. This one had been the least of his worried in a deal gone bad. But with her words he knows she trusts him. But she is scared. More scared of them then what he is actually doing. More scared that she knows that even with most dangers of runs the ghoulies are far more dangerous than any deal gone bad. They are ruthless. Practically no soul at all.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I understand. I've always understood. I'm sorry. I will find something else to do. Because I love you. I dont want this to end. I don't want to not be apart of your life. I dont want to not be apart of that babys life. So please don't tell me that this is over. I'll do anything." Taking a step to her. But she steps back.

"I need time Sweet pea. I'm sorry. But if you are serious talk to Fangs. I dont like being lied to. And I don't want to have to be in the position of guarding myself from the one person I shouldn't have to guard myself from. I'm going to take the couch tonight so I can think." Tears fill her eyes and slowly fall from them. Walking into the room the have shared for a bit to take a pillow and small blanket.

"No I wont let you!" He follows behind her to try and get her to change her mind. "I need you by me. Everything will be fine. I promised I'd talk to him. So give me the chance to actually do it."

"I still need space." She just turns to look at him in her way to leaving.

"Dont do this...let me just hold you til its better."

"I want to be alone." She steps around him and walks out. He just watches her walk away to the front room. It isnt far away in reality. But he grew so used to her touch that it feels like she just left completely. Leaving the whole place to himself. The way it had been before she was there. He felt so alone. He just hoped that in the morning he could fix everything. Show her that he is serious. He really would do anything for her. He knew all of this was just her fears of the past playing into why she was so upset. But he didnt want her upset. Not at him. He only wanted to protect her from the fact that if she had known it would be just like this. Creating plans to go out and take out all the ghoulies. Which she was in no safe position to. Not when she was with child. Or even after. That child needed her as strong and health as she could be. But with the ghoulies still out there she would never feel safe or that the ones she loved around her were. Which was mental torture for her.

They both had fallen asleep. But Sweet pea was woken up by loud shrieks from the front room. He raced out to see what was going on. Betty laying on the couch still not awake. She must be having a nightmare. One that she hadnt had in some time. Going over to her he sat at the side of her. Then rubbed her arm. Trying not to wake her so she wouldnt have panic attacks when she woke up. But trying to let his voice seep into her dreams to let her know it was ok.

"Honey, it's ok. You're ok. I'm here, I will protect you I promise." He says over and over again kissing her cheek and rubbing her arm.

The nightmare seems to start to pass after a long couple of minutes. Her eyes flutter open when it seems to have finally ended. She jumps up and into his arms crying. He can barely make out what she is saying over the tears and her face shoved into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I took it out on you. I'm sorry please forgive me." She is mumbling.

"Hey it's ok. I understand. You are scared. You have had a lot go on in your past. I understand, I'm here for you. Whatever you need Betty." He rubs her back to sooth her.

She pulls away and looks at him. "I need you Sweet pea. I need you to be alive and be here. I need to know that you will stay safe from them." Tears running down her face at full speed.

"I will be here. I will find something to do to stay here. I promise. They wont hurt me again. If they do I will have back up. But I will talk to Fangs tomorrow to see what can be done. Just come to bed with me. Let me cuddle you til you fall asleep." She nods her head, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. Putting the pillow in one arm and letting him guide her back to the bedroom by her other hand. With no words he pulls the pillow out of her hand tossing it to the spot next to his, then slowly takes the blanket off her shoulders. As he stands in front of her he removes her shirt and her bra. Stepping closer to her he kisses her as he undoes her pants she never changed from, the day before. He then removes his clothes down to his boxers. Laying her in bed softly he gets in bed with her. Cuddled up to her he gently runs his hand along any skin he can touch. Until she drifts off to sleep again. He knows now that he can slip into sleep as well. She would be ok the rest of the night. And if she wasnt he was right there to hold her tight until she was ok again.

 ** _This was a sad chapter to write. But there is no real relationship without a couple of fights. I actually liked writing showing Sweet pea actually getting mad. Showing how rough he can be. But at the same time with Betty he is still so gentle. never really forgetting how she feels, or that she has good reason to feel the way she does. Please review._**


	11. Finding balance

They had finally been called into the room. They followed a nurse who would be doing the ultrasound, to a small room with a screen on the wall. It was a room designed for gender reveals so people didn't have to crowd the nurse to see the tiny tech screen. Betty laid on the table and pulled up her shirt revealing her growing stomach. FP had never really seen how much she had grown since she tried to hide it so people wouldn't randomly touch her. But Sweet pea was pretty used to seeing it when she changed or when they showered together. He loved her belly. It was small but there. Fp looked at her and smiled trying not to be awkward at seeing the girl that his son grew up with now pregnant with his grand child. It was a very touchy situation for him. If his son was still alive he would have been upset, he would have probably grounded him and made him step down as leader as well. But he was gone, he was happy that he could still have a part of his son. But then he wasnt to happy knowing that even though Betty has someone by her side and willing to do anything for her it wasnt the person who should be there so he knew that it was hard on her. He couldn't possibly imagine how hard it really was for her.

Little did he know Sweet pea and Betty had actually broken up a couple times because she had such mixed feeling about Jughead not being there. But every time within a day Sweet pea was able to manage to get her to realize that she needed someone to get her through the day. To be able to understand how she felt. And no one else really did the way he did. Even though he had never been in that situation he knew both of his friends way to well to understand how massively touchy the subject was and that his best friend / girl friend needed him now more than she ever had.

The nurse than puts the gel on her stomach and scans her belly for the baby. After confirming there was still a heart beat she turned the t.v. on for everyone to see how big the baby had gotten. It definitely looked like a baby now. With arms, legs, finger and toes. They were at the 20 weeks scan. So it also doubled as an anatomy scan to make sure that the baby was on track to having everything in its proper place. Everything had seemed to be proper for the small baby. It was a week behind schedule. But the nurse reassured them it was perfectly normal.

"Are you guys ready for the big reveal?" The nurse asks

Fp and Sweet pea are practically jumping out of their seats to find out. But Betty just nods. She covers her eyes since the nurse needs the t.v. on to reveal to the boys what the baby is. All of the sudden with her eyes closed she hears both the boys cooing which tells her they more than likely know the gender now. For a second she wants to take a secret peak. She wants to know. But before she does the nurse goes back to take measurements. Which snaps her back to being thankful that she decided she wanted to be surprised when she has the baby. The boys are trying to talk about it without giving away any information on what the baby is. As they finish the ultrasound all three headed to another room so they could talk to the doctor to make sure Betty was healthy as well. Which she was because she took pride in making sure her body was a perfect living space for her special little baby. She never did anything without thinking about every single effect it would have on that little life.

They had finally arrived back to FP's trailer. He had invited them so they could do a "family lunch" which it was much needed. With Fp being the one who passed the Gene's down to Jughead of never ending wanting to eat and Betty carrying the child of Jughead Jones she found herself thinking about food more times in the day than she did in one whole year. This baby would definitely have the appetite of its father. Sweet pea wanted to be as close to her as possible. So they sat on the couch with his hand around the back of her placing his hand on the side of her belly. They were eating their hamburgers that were fresh off the grill. It was one of Betty's biggest cravings as of the last week.

She had so many cravings. Some Sweet pea thought were the most disgusting things he had ever seen anyone willingly and enjoyingly eat. Last week she was constantly craving straight pickle juice, and the week before she craved bbq chips dipped in ranch. He was never really a fan of pickles or ranch. So to see her eat them like they were nothing made him sick. This week the craving seemed normal and durable. Hamburgers with salt and vinegar chips.

When lunch was done Sweet pea dropped Betty off at home so he could meet with Fp to go paint shopping. All she hoped was that he didn't choose the most random absurd color(s) for the room. But with Fp's help she knew that he would pick something that she could at least tolerate. Sweet pea was into the most random off the wall things. The more weird they were the better. So she knew if it was just him picking he would find an odd green or blue color for a boy or a crazy shade of pink or purple for a girl. While Betty liked to stick to more neutral or standard colors for the room. Baby pink or baby blue. So this would be interesting to say the least to see what they come up with.

When they get back they sneak into the room to get a head start on the first layer. Betty just sticks to having her eyes glued to the t.v. so she doesn't see anything she wouldnt want to.

After they had been in the for a long while that felt like the whole day Betty had decided she needed to cook dinner for them. So she pulled out a nicely plump roast to defrost. After getting all prep done, cleaning up and only 15 minutes left before dinner was ready she heard a call of her name through the door of the bedroom. Sweet pea wanted her for whatever reason.

"Yes babe?" She called out not opening the door as she reached it.

"Can you bring me a change of clothes, also Fp has some for him in the truck. Can you bring those as well?" He calls through the door as well to not show her the progress they had made. Which was more than that thought they would have. They had gotten two layers done along with the trim. But in the middle of painting Sweet pea had an idea to do for the room that he would need to enlist someone with more artistic abilities to complete. Which he didn't know anyone so he was going to have to resort in asking everyone and anyone who could prove they were good enough for the challenge.

When she got back from the truck and getting both of them their clothes she set them down at the base of the closed door, knocked. "Dinner will probably be done by the time you guys get out of that room." She says than walked away.

They emerge from the room they had spent hours in. They are quick to grab plates and dish up the precisely cut roast and spoon the mashed potatoes and gravy on their plates. Sweet pea placing a quick kiss to Betty's temple saying thank you and Fp wrapping her in a soft hug thanking her for dinner and the opportunity to go with them to the appointment. They all sit at the small round table stuffing their faces as quickly as they can. Doing a lot of work left the boys feeling completely starved. And well Betty any smell of food made her feel like she hadnt eaten in years.

As the weeks slowly went on the boys kept to creating a master piece for the baby's nursery. Kicking Betty out of the house when needed to move furniture in or when they found another serpent who was very gifted in the art of murals to create a piece that would surely give Betty some peace and also the baby some knowledge. They had Fangs tell them who was good at art. Which in turn they found a boy who had just been initiated into the gang weeks before, he is 13 years old. He did art for children's stories for their make shift library which it was once before but it had been shut down. The books falling apart. A bunch of the serpents broke in, created their own little library with what they had left of the place. The boy named Tristan wanted to do that as his job to help the serpents. Keep the kids reading and learning.

He accepted the challenge within seconds of being told what the job was. He loved how sweet Betty was to everyone. And he had heard of everything she was going through. His parents talked about her at home. And how brave she was for being the leader even after everything. But then doing everything she could to make sure her family flourished. Fp gave him two hundred dollars to complete the job. After it was done within two days it was like they had taken the picture they gave to Tristan and blew it up and slapped it on the wall. It was perfect. Fp looked at the mural with tears in his eyes. He felt like everything was now in place to let Betty see the room. It was a complete masterpiece. But they wouldnt be able to show her the room until they brought the baby home since they used gender specific colors. The very last touch they wanted Betty to be able to place as well. They had gotten a little stand with pictures of her, sweet pea, the ultrasounds, and Jughead. With Jugheads picture there was a spot that they had set up so whenever Betty was ready she could place his hat there. Betty was never able to let it go anywhere that she could risk it getting ruined or stained. It currently was residing in a special shadow box with a picture of him and the necklace he had bought her the Christmas before. It was an infinity with a J and B on it. They were the only things that she wanted to keep extra safe. She wore his "S" shirts as pajama shirts.

In the beginning Sweet pea had been a little uncomfortable with it. He felt like she wasn't fully ready to move on. Which was completely within reason. He respected her. But he didnt like when he was trying to make a move on her and took one of his friends shirts off her body. But he had learned to deal with it knowing that she did have feelings for him. He knew she would always have feelings for Jughead. But it never changed the fact that she did have feelings for him as well and that if she wasnt ready she wouldnt do anything. She had made it very clear one night in a bad mood. He tried to make her feel better and she broke down saying that she didnt want to be with him when she couldnt get over the love she had for Jug. She wanted him and missed him. Sweet pea just ended up sleeping on the couch to give her space to think it all out. In the morning it was all back to normal. It was the last break up they had when she finally decided that she was allowed to still love what she had with the father of her baby. But also be able to love what she had with the person who was so willing to do anything for her. The person who in spite of everything still accepted her, didn't judge her, and helped her in every way that he could. If he couldn't help he still did by finding anything that would help. He was the only person who didnt look at her like she was some small breakable doll, or like she just wanted him so she wouldnt he lonely and she was some serpent slut bouncing around when she got the chance to leave. Which was far from what she was doing. She needed love, she needed support, she needed someone who would make sure that she was ok. Sweet pea was the one who saw what she needed and gave it to her no matter how hard it was. And in turn she gave him everything he wanted. Someone to love him and accept that he was rough around the edges. But could love the same as anyone else. He was someone who fought anger issues on a daily. Seeing her calmed the storm in him. They were the ying and yang to make two better people in a crazy world they lived in. But they loved it. They made the world work for them instead of them working for the world. No one could take that away. And no one could understand them. But no one tried. Because they had never been in any situation that these teens had been through.

 ** _This was a fun one to write. I wanted to go just a little more in depth on how their relationship was working. But also show that even though Betty was having a very hard time and it may seem like she could possibly not be giving her part in the relationship that she is in ways that Sweet pea needs. Just as he is for her. He isnt going through as much as she is but he still needs the love. She is willing to give it while being able to find a balance in her love life after Jughead. Hopefully you guys like it as much as I do. Please review and tell me what you think._**


	12. author's note

Hey guys. Sorry this is just an author's note. I wanted to inform you that unfortunately I have deleted the last chapter. I did a double read on it and realized that there were a lot of mistakes. I want to go through and reread it again to make sure that it is better quality. Im sorry for the mistakes. It will still be exactly the same. But this time it will be more readable. I will attempt to get another chapter out tonight if possible. I was unfortunately unable to get one out last night due to covering a shift for a co worker having me working 18 hours straight, with my normal 10 hour shift and their 8 hour one back to back. Thank you all again for your poative words and continuing to read my story. It has been really fun writing it.


	13. protection

Betty is now almost 35 weeks. Her stress has been high lately preparing and making sure everything is in order for her and now Sweet peas child. They worked it out that when she needed clothes put away he took them in and she would tell him either closet, or she knew in the small dresser how many drawers there were so she would tell him which one to place anything in. She still hasn't gone in the finished room for around 8 weeks. They had finished the room only shortly after the boys found out the gender of the baby. It did make things difficult for Betty to not be able to go into the room to make sure everything was up to her standards. She had a way with trying to make everything perfect for her child. So to not be able to do some things drove her nuts. But she knew that in the end she would be able to go in there after roughly 5 weeks, if not sooner.

Every day that drew closer to meeting the baby he would call his own made him more nervous. He felt like he was ready. But he also knew that he had no clue what he was doing. He worried about how he can be on the more rough side, would he accidentally hurt the baby. Or if he was to tired or stressed out that he would get to angry. During the time that Fp and Sweet pea had been working on the nursery he took the time to really get information on how everything worked. What he was and wasnt supposed to do. I mean besides the obvious of some things you do or don't do. He wanted to know what it would be like when she went into labor. Or what it was like to be so sleep deprived but still doing everything to be there for her and the baby. Fp took it as an experience to bond with him as he was helping honor his son and raise his sons child. He was more than just serpent family now. Sweet pea earned a spot in Fp's heart as one of his own. Fp told him as much information as Sweet pea wanted to know. Not skipping any details that could be gross, or stressful, and sometimes down right make you want to throw your hands up and quit. Beyond what they had talked about Sweet pea decided he needed even more knowledge. He bought a couple books talking about labor and delivery, after birth, and up to when the child was a toddler. Betty loved how much he took an interest in being the best he could be.

She wasnt used to seeing this side of him. Running away at a young age to join the serpents he could sometimes be really cold. She had seen him beat another person their age for touching his food. When they went on runs he never hesitated to put the fear of God into someone for crossing him wrong. He was truly rough around the edges. But since they had been together and every time they hung out when they were just friends. If he was around her he was gentle and kind. He seemed like he could never hurt a fly.

He got even more protective of Betty as time went on. If anyone looked at her in a wrong way he was in their face making them regret it. Only a couple days prior had she seen the worst of what she had ever seen in his attempts to protect her. They had been at the bar hanging out. They still did go there from time to time just to say hi or to mess around with buddies. And than drama walked in. He has been nicknamed that since he was 3 years old. He had a knack for creating drama wherever and whenever for entertainment. His real name was Conner McLane. His parents were serpents and basically all down his family line were.

"Hey betty! How's the baby?" He says in a tone of starting something up but happy. "How's your boyfriend doing with raising another man's baby?" He shoots too her. Sweet pea hadnt heard anything since he had left her at the dart board to refill her glass of lemonade and get another beer.

"The baby is fine. And so is he. But if he hears you talking to me like, that you won't be fine." I hiss back at him crossing my arms looking unamused.

"My bad." He throws his hands up like he is going to back down. But his facial expression of "not really", says that he isn't really going to. "So have you found out the gender? Are you going to name it Jughead Jr.? I'm sure it will fit with the way Sweet pea will raise it." Just then Sweet pea is behind him listening to his every word. Looking at the way Betty is standing agitated and like she is ready to deck him herself he knows it's nothing good about the conversation. He leans in really close without touching Drama he begins to whisper something to him and Drama's face goes ghostly white. He turns around looking at Sweet pea beginning to get very angry at the words Betty wasn't able to hear over the music and shouting of drunk serpents.

Drama tried to take a swing at Sweet pea. But he dodged the punch swiftly leading back. Than Sweet pea set the beer and glass down taking one single punch to the center of his stomach. Forcing him into a hunched position. Than he lifted his foot to slam it down on his hunched over back. Knocking him to the ground. Fp was quick to catch the fight as it started. Pulling both the boys apart and giving Sweet pea a look that said, "you best not start or there will be hell to pay." Sweet pea backed off storming out of the front doors to the bar. Betty was quick to follow

"Sweet pea! What the hell was that?" She yells after him trying to catch up with her waddles not making it easy.

"I'm sorry Betty! But I'm tired of him disrespecting everyone! Im tired of him throwing comments about me to you. And dont get me started on him trying to make those snide comments about how Jughead was. He has no fucking clue!" Sweet pea turning to her yelling at her in anger but than quickly pacing the couple of feet between the bar door and the end of the walk way. Contemplating punching the brick wall to the bar.

"He can't hurt my feelings. Becaue just like you I know the truth. He doesn't. No one understands the situation we are in. No one. So he can say what he wants you know he will anyways!" She throws back at him to try and get him to calm down but actually scared of him in his rage.

"No I told you that I would protect you! And if that means beating a big mouth smart ass than so be it." Still pacing fast.

"Don't worry about what he has to say. His words are far from the truth. You know you will help raise this baby right. You know that you are a good person. And you know I didn't get with you just to be on someone's hip. So dont let his words hurt you. There could be much worse said. Trust me I hear people talk. They have no idea what is really going on." She steps close to him touching his arm to get him to stay in that one spot. Than the doors fly open. Fp makes eye contact with Sweet pea in an angry way.

"What was the meaning of that? You know you could have broken his back! Than there would be more on your plate to handle. Do you want to be stripped of your jacket for crippling a member? Even that dumbass kid who doesn't keep his mouth shut!" Fp is in his face speaking in a harsh tone like a father would if it was his son who did this to someone else.

"Sir he deserved it, he told Betty she should name the baby Jughead Jr. Becaue it would fit for how I raise it, insinuating you are shit and so is he. And that I'm shit as well." Sweet pea is standing tall at full attention while Fp is in his face grilling him and Sweet pea firing back with every answer Fp asks. But trying to be respectful to the retired king who still has the gangs back when needed.

Fp hears the words Sweet pea says and backs up. Looking at Betty to confirm everything is true. She doesn't speak. All she does is nod her head agreeing with every word her boyfriend had said. Fp huffs a breathe. Looking down at the ground.

"I'll take care of Conner. But next time if you are going to get into a bar fight please don't go for shots that will cripple or kill someone. You don't need to have it on your back of being stripped for beating your own side." He looks up to him with seriousness in his eyes.

"It wont happen again. Im sorry for causing a scene. I'll be on my way." Sweet pea looks to Betty to tell her she can stay or go. But she is already walking to get into the car.

"Sorry Fp. It won't happen again. I'll make sure of it." She says as she waves goodbye and getting into the driver's side to take them both home.

Fp turns to walk back into the bar to finish dealing with the other person who provoked getting his ass kicked. He was reeling at the thought of someone talking so horribly about his grandchild. Screw talking about him or sweet pea. Or even his dead son. But no one talks about his grandchild in any way that isn't pleasant.

As they get home Sweet pea is quick to shove the front door open still highly pissed off at the comments drama had said. He walked over to the liquor cabinet grabbing a bottle of old fashion whiskey. Putting the bottle to his lips and taking a deep swallow from it. Capping it than putting it right back where he had got it from.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Betty steps closer to him but not to close.

"What is there to talk about. You dont care that he trashed all of our names." He spit the words like breathing fire. Betty just looked at him confused.

"I do care Sweet pea. But there is a difference. When you cant change what people think of you than you choose to not react to them. They want you to get angry. They want to feel like they can get to you and have power over you. So dont give it to them." She now raises her voice just a little to get him to see he is blowing this up way to much now and he needs to stop.

"Well guess what, that's not happening. Because I'll be damned if anyone tries to make an ass out of any of us. Especially that child. It had no choice in this situation. Jughead made a choice to save all of us. Most importantly you. So no, I will not just sit by and let people smear any of our names." He steps closer to her angry that she doesnt see why he is so upset.

"You don't have to just sit by. There are ways to handle the situation. But possibly putting someone on our side in a wheelchair is not one of them." She spits back at him now her arms are cross while she is glaring at him.

"I'll gladly put him 6 feet under if he makes another comment to you about any of us." He stops and breathes for a second. Instantly knowing he has now taken it to far. Even if he really felt that he should know better than to tell someone who used to lead that he would kill his own. Much less a hormonal women who used to lead with so much vigor and strength in her gang.

"I'm going to to pretend that you didnt just say that." Pointing her finger at him to let him know she has a lot to say and it is not good for him. "But before I have to say that I'm deeply ashamed that you feel that. He is a dumbass who never shuts up. We all know that. We all know he deserves an ass whooping that would get him to realize that. But his one of us. He is family. And no matter what. He deserves as much loyalty from us that everyone else gets. Because he has been loyal to us. Even as he runs his mouth. He is now the top runner second best compared to you. He works his ass off. I dont want to hear you say that about any of the members again! Do you understand?"

He hangs his head slowly knowing he messed up big time. "Yes Betty I understand. I didnt mean it. I would never I promise. I'm just so angry at how he treats everyone. Im sorry." His voice is low and shamed.

"Fangs will deal with him accordingly after he finds out of the issue at hand. I'm sure if Fp doesnt tell him I will. The APPROPRIATE action will be taken." She emphasizes the word appropriate to let him know that everything that had been done and said was completely out of line for him. She takes small steps closer to him until she is almost touching him. She looks up to his eyes softly. Knowing everything had sunk in and he felt bad. She raised her arms from where they were once crossed in front of her to place them on his biceps. "But with all that said I am happy that you protected me against anything worse he could have said."

He wraps his arms around her laying his hands gently on the small of her back pulling her to lean into him. "I will always protect you and our baby. From anyone and everything." Then giving her a small kiss on the lips.

After that night Conner had been dealt with. He was suspended from any duties as well as the bar for a couple months. To the serpents it was very serious business to talk down about a leader or former leader. It showed lack of respect and loyalty to the group as a whole who voted that person into the position. But to in one comment, say something about all three of the last leaders, plus the significant other of the former leader and the child. Was almost as bad as what Sweet pea had said about wanting to kill a member. It was not taken lightly.

Since that day Betty and Sweet pea moved on from the not so small fight they had. Nothing could be better right now. Except the fact that now the baby was now getting ready for its arrival. Which made Betty really miserable. It felt like there was so much pressure on her hips they could break. The baby at now 35 weeks was measuring at a solid 5 pounds. And dropped so far down that it felt like it would come at any second. The doctors told her that they don't think she would make it to her due date. She could probably expect the baby to arrive in roughly 2 weeks.

Sweet pea helped with everything that Betty wasn't able to do. If she was to tired he would clean the house. If her feet hurts he would rub them. He had really stepped up even more than he alway had since the beginning. He felt more and more ready the closer the time came to have the baby. He read every book he got. He had quizzed Fp about everything that could be told. He felt like he was ready for it all. Ready to step up and help raise the baby. Which he felt was his own despite knowing its not.


	14. fighting fears

There was nothing that could prepare Betty for what was about to come. She thought that things were getting back to normal. Working on bikes still the best she could but if she couldnt do something she had people who she was training to step in to learn as she walked them through it. Her and Sweet pea had been getting along better since their last couple of fights. Her and Fp met up once a week to touch base about everything going on with her, the gang, and everything in between. She loved having someone she could pretty much call a father. Since he had always taken care of her no matter what the situation. Even when her and Jughead had broken up a couple of times he was still there to make her feel better and help patch things up. Making it so they had always gotten back together. But now was a really big challenge for Betty to handle at the wrong time.

Sweet pea was given the chance to make a large sum of cash. But it was doing the one thing that had got himself and Betty into one of their huge fights the first time. Since Conner was suspended they had to take on letting some of the rookies do the runs. Sometimes things were messed up and a lot of crap was falling onto Fangs. But this run couldnt be messed up. It was a huge deal to Fangs that it be done right so they dont fall into another war with another gang from the East side. They weren't as bad as the ghoulies. But definitely not one you want to mess with when product is messed up. Fangs had talked to Sweet pea already and gotten the ok that he would do it. But only if Betty was ok with it since he would have to be gone for almost a week trekking on foot most of the time making the trip longer. So now the real challenge begins for Fangs as well to convince her that he needed the best of the best runner for the job.

"Hey can we have a meeting?" Fangs messages her.

"Ya. Whenever you want. What's up?" She hadnt been in a meeting with a leader or really at all since she stepped down. Only sticking to her job and doing whatever she needed to in her daily life.

"I just need to ask you a huge favor. Meet at the office now if possible."

"I'm on my way." She had been taking it easy today since it was one of the far and few days she really had off. When she got to the bar she spotted Fangs hanging out with Toni talking about whatever they did as close friends. Toni was sweet to everyone. But her best friends were Fangs and Sweet pea. When Fangs had been told Betty was there he got up and nodded his head to tell her to head to the office. Up the stairs above the bar.

"What's going on?" Betty asks as she sits in the seat across from him.

"I need to ask you a favor. Please don't be mad.." he looks at her knowing when he tells her, there might be a rage of anger from her.

"Sure whatever I can do to help." Noticing he is on edge and whatever he had to say was not going to be something she liked.

"Well it's not really anything you can do. But I need Sweet pea to go on a run. The rookies have messed up a couple of times with these guys and this package is one that can under no circumstances be messed up. With Drama suspended it leaves me no choice but to ask Sweet pea since really most of the time anyone else I wouldnt even be so nice as to ask. But to just tell them to be on their way for the delivery."

Betty looks at him with a blank face. There were so many thoughts in her head. About the last time he did a run. Plus what happened with Jughead. And how it had caused a huge fight last time because she was lied to. But also that the baby could be here at any given time. She needed Sweet pea by her to make sure everything still went smoothly and to have him there for support.

"How long would he be gone?" She needs to at least hear him out to determine if it is to risky or not.

"He would have to travel on foot most of the Evergreen forest to get to the East side. So maybe 4 or 5 days at most."

"And who will be going with him?"

"I have asked that some of the older group to go with. So I have the ok from Kyler, Sam, and Mason to go with to make the delivery." Kyler used to run years ago before he decided that he wanted to do more of the dangerous runs of drugs or weapons. He was a 6 foot 200 pound buff blue eyed blonde. Never backing down from a hard challenge. But never really had any interest in making runs of things that were to easy. Sam worked with her at the bike garage. He preferred fixing up bikes which was more in his intellectual range for fixing problems. He was a smaller guy being 5, 5" and about 150 pounds brown hair green eyes. Mason on the other hand never really had a designated job. But he seemed to always be the guy who came back with Intel when needed. He was very good at stealth and being able to get information, in whatever way needed. He was about 5, 6" 170, pounds brown hair brown eyes. It seemed like the perfect team to go on this run. Someone who could bring information if needed, someone who didnt mind danger, a problem solver, and Sweet pea. A boy who got the job done as quickly as he could, but if he needed to never had an issue letting his anger problems out to beat the crap out of someone. They could probably handle their own out there. As long as it wasn't an ambush.

"What are they taking? And who are they taking to on the East side?" She wants as much information as she can.

"Betty you know as well as I do that I can't tell you what the package is. But it's to the gang called the Griffins. I know you have dealt with them before. They are harmless as long as they get what they want."

"So will I be able to keep in contact the whole time that he is gone? Will the others be able to continue on without him if something happens with me and someone has to go get him. You know he would be pissed if he wasn't here for the birth, or if something happened with me." The last questions that were very important to her in deciding if she wanted to fight him going or not. But it seemed as long as they were smart and the package wasnt messed up it would be an easy run.

"I could find an easier route for them to go on. But it could make them gone for a day longer. So if needs be we can send someone to get him. I'm not sure if he would have signal in the forest. Usually it's not a problem in the Evergreen. Also they could finish out on their own if they have to. They understand the situation. But they would prefer someone who has a lot of experience with the Griffins to help them on the run." Which was true. Sweet pea mainly had dealt with the Griffins when he did runs. It was always a different meet up spot since they never wanted to get caught or lead on where they hung out. They were a big group. But mostly stuck to themselves unless they were messed with or someone needed them on their side to make numbers bigger. They didnt really have a side of who was better or worse in the gang life. They were typically in a neutral spot with everyone. Helping where they could but staying away from whatever they could. If they were messed with they knew how to send a good message to stay away.

"As long as he is back before the baby gets here I cant stop him. The Griffins have never been an issue for me. And you seem to have set up a good running group with him. He would really enjoy getting a break from bar fights and me being so crabby and tired all the time. But dont make this a habit of calling him all the time. I still don't want him doing runs anymore." Betty knew that he would most likely avoid danger in this run. Everything seemed to be lined up really well. So she couldnt say no. Especially since Fangs was so generous to ask them how they felt before just saying do it like he would with anyone else given the situation that Betty was dealing with.

"Thank you Betty. I know I really don't have to ask you anything. But being you were the one who put me in this position because of your situation I feel like it is only respect to you as a former leader." He stood up and gave her a gentle hug. "I know this will be tough for you. So if you need to there is a spare room at my place if you don't want to stay home alone. And you know Fp will let you stay at his house."

"Thank you. I will have to talk to Sweet pea about that. But I'm not sure what I want to do. Out of respect for our relationship I'm not sure if he will feel comfortable with me at your place. But I'll ask. And I'm not sure if I'm yet comfortable staying at Fp's house. Since it's either Jugheads bed, the couch or kicking Fp out of his bed. Maybe we can see if both if you or one of you can stay at my house. We have a pull out bed in the couch. And a spare bed in the nursery."

"Ya. Whatever helps you feel comfortable. I know it will be scary being alone when the baby could come any day. Whatever we can do to ease your mind." He knows it was a very hard choice for her to make. Given everything so the least he can do is help her be comfortable being home alone.

When she got home Sweet pea wasnt there. So she took the opportunity to help him get ready. She knew he would have to pack light. But also pack enough to hold him out for almost a weeks journey. She washed him some fresh clean clothes, packed some snacks small meals that could tie him over, water, and his favorite small blanket that they loved cuddling in so he would feel closer to home. She packed it in her bigger back pack that she had always taken with her on long trips so he had more room for stuff but it wouldn't be too much. She than wrote him one letter for every day she suspected he would be gone. Placing them in his bag where she knew he would find every one in a brand new clean shirt for every day. Like a morning surprise to feel closer to her. As she was finishing and starting to zip up his bag, Sweet pea walked in on her.

"Where are you going? Is everything ok?" He was very confused and concerned. He didn't know why he had walked in on his girlfriend packing a big bag like she was leaving him.

"Everything is fine. Im just finishing packing your stuff." She says smiling at him lightly.

"Why? Im not leaving anywhere." He is still confused because he had no idea that she had talked to Fangs earlier in the morning.

"Yes you are. Me and Fangs talked. I feel safe with you going on this run. He seems to have thought everything out correctly to ensure you and well the others as well, come home safely. I can't deny him letting you run if he asked you to. And made such an effort to make sure all plans are well thought out. He needs you to do this run. So you are going." She says standing up from finishing packing everything he needed.

"No I'm not going. I told him if you agreed I would go. But I can't risk leaving you alone and possibly missing the birth. Its not going to happen." He steps closer to her placing his hands on her arms.

"I will be fine. The baby will be fine. I don't feel like it's coming within the next couple of days. I think you are safe to go. Plus Fangs offered I stay with him to maybe if it happens he can help. Than he will be the first to know so he can get you back here. Or Fp still has Jugheads room I can stay in. But im not sure im ready for that yet. We will be ok here. I promise."

He placed a kiss on her cheek. Than looks at her with such love in his eyes. Admiring her strength and resilience to push past the hard things in her life. To step past the fear and keep going.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Please even if it ends up being a false alarm let me know. Have Fangs come get me, anyone come get me. I don't want to miss this. And I don't want you to do this alone. You can stay wherever you need to feel comfortable I don't want you to get to anxious while I'm gone."


	15. update sorry

hey guys. i know a couple people have reviewed and wondering when i will update next. i promised id try for yesterday. but within that time i ended up getting a pretty sever infection in my finger which makes my whole hand hurt. im on antibiotics for it. and my daughter ended up getting hands foot and mouth caused by her recently having the entrovirus. so its been a lot of doctors visits along with very very long nights with a sick 2 year old. i have the next chapter written out. i just have to get it typed out. which is pretty hard with my infected finger making my whole hand hurt. so i will be attempting to get the next chapter out this week or next depending on how much pain im in or how my daughter is doing. please bear with me. i have been super sad that i havent been able to keep up on the writing. its been very fun for me and i feel like im missing a peice of my day not being able to upload a new chapeter. sorry again and i hope you understand.


	16. leaving

**_Sweet Peas thoughts and POV:_**

When I woke up this morning I saw an angle. She was sleeping next to me. Betty Cooper is my angle. I dont know what I did to deserve this strong women. She doesn't see how strong she is. But I know she is. I hate everything that has happened to her in her life. But if it wouldnt have happened, I never would have had this chance to be with her. So call me selfish. Sure I'm selfish for it. But as long as she is happy that's all that matters.

I dont want to leave without really giving her a good morning. She has been very miserable nearing these last few weeks of pregnancy. Maybe I'll cook her breakfast? And get a nice warm bubble bath going while she is eating? But looking at her so peacefully sleeping, it makes me not want to leave this bed. I wish I didn't have to leave for a couple days. It's going to be very hard wondering how she is really doing. Or if the baby is going to be born in the days I'm gone.

He gets up as softly as he can. Kisses her large belly, getting a couple kicks of excitement from the baby. Than as Betty starts to stir, he kisses her softly on the temple. Telling her to just stay and continue to rest.

Getting to the kitchen to look at what there was for breakfast. They didn't have very much. So he found some pancake mix, with a couple eggs left. As the smell started to ruminate through out the trailer Sweet pea didnt hear her walk in.

Walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist as best as she could to give him a hug from behind. He chuckles. Plating the last scoop of eggs onto a plate. Than turning around to see a beautiful women looking up at him smiling, wearing only his big band t-shirt. With a messy bun on top of her head. Wrapping his arms lazily around her waist smiling.

"Good morning sunshine, I hope you slept well. Are you ready for breakfast and maybe a bubble bath to soak after?" He says still holding her.

"Mm that sounds amazing. You take such good care of me. What am I going to do without you these next few days?" She says as she goes up to her tip toes to give him a kiss.

"You're going to be that sexy strong women I know you are and be comfortable while I'm gone. Have I ever told you how hot you look just in my shirt with that belly?" He tells her trying to be sweet.

She giggles at his comment. "No, you havent. But you know your favorite women in your favorite shirt will always be a good sight for you. Let's sit and eat." She says as she walks away while grabbing one of the plates.

"You're not wrong there. It's a weakness of mine." He chuckles back while following her lead.

As the day draws on I don't want to leave. I want to saver all the moments that I can. It's a whole new world for me now. I shut down when it comes to loving someone. I don't want them to leave. I don't want to be treated like my family treated me. But with her, there was no way to stop it. She is so sweet. She just walks past all my barriers I've put up. Even when we were only friends. She was the only one I could trust.

I need to find a real way to show her how I feel while I'm gone. I need to show her that I'm not going to let anything come between us. Her and the baby are the most important thing to me. I don't want anyone but her in my life.

Slowly the time creeps closer and closer to when I have to leave. We have pretty much stayed in bed all day long watching movies and shows of her choice. I'd wipe away the tears at all the sad moments of all the romantic movies she wanted to watch. But I don't mind at all.

My ringtone chimes on. Looking at it I see its Fangs calling.

"Hey what's up?" Sweet pea answers.

"They are ready whenever you are." Fangs voice sounding very business official.

"Sounds good. Let me drop her off to you than I'll meet them." He says knowing Betty hadnt made a decision on who she would stay with but she didn't want to be alone.

"Oh she is staying with me?" His voice was curious.

"Ya. She didn't make a choice. But I know her and it will be better for her to stay with you instead of his room, days or weeks before his and her baby is born. That will mess her up." He says being honest and for the first time in months calling the baby Jughead's and not his. He knew it deep down. But it was so much easier on them to pretend sometimes.

He dropped her off at Fangs house where they were met with Fangs and Fp Jones. Fangs called him to stay in the other guest bedroom just in case something went down and he was more knowledgable. Fangs sometimes ended up panicking in some situations that he had no clue how to control.

They headed inside. Sweet pea made sure she was as settled as she could be for the next few days he would be gone. He kissed her deeply.

"Just come back to me. Don't do something dumb out there. I love you." She says sniffling a little trying to hold back tears.

"I'm coming back, I promise. I will text you every chance I get. I love you too babe. Keep the little one in the as long as possible so I can get home to you." He says holding her in a strong embrace knowing she would possibly break down when he let go.

When he gets to the front door the last words she she will hear from him in person for the next couple days is "take care of her." Both the men nod at him knowing their job is to keep her as stress free as possible while he is gone. They knew her nightmares might start up again like the past with her PTSD. It would be a challenge. But between both of them, they are sure that they can manage.

 ** _I'm so sorry I have been gone for a while. My hand still really hurts. But I miss writing. So I have pushed thru the pain to give you the next chapter. Little spoiler... next chapter will be Bettys point of view and thoughts. But I haven't decided if it will be in the time of when I did Sweet peas or right after he leaves. I hope you enjoy this one._**


	17. nightmares and honesty

**_Betty's thoughts and POV_**

Watching him leave is so hard for me. I want to be able to trust that he will be ok. I want to trust that nothing will go wrong. But there is always fear that if I don't keep a close eye that the ones I love they will always have the same fate. Even though Penny is gone I am still afraid that the ghoulies will choose any time to take revenge. Even though we made it very clear we meant business by staying away.

I want to try to remain as stress free as possible while he is gone. Being 38 weeks pregnant now any stress could cause the baby to come early. I don't want to cause any harm to the baby.

I've been getting really anxious to know what I'm having. There have been times when I almost peaked in the room to see what it looks like. We havent decided on a name yet because I don't want to get to attached to a name but when the baby is born it may not seem like the best fit. All we have decided is that we want a part of Jugs last name and also a way to also incorporate Sweet peas name. So hopefully when I see the baby it will come naturally to me or him.

As the night goes on Fp and Fangs are trying their best to create any distraction for Betty. They make dinner for her, chicken with rice and some mixed vegetables. They all sit and watch some movies. But Betty seems to constantly check her phone for any updates. It has only been 4 hours since he left. But as it nears closer to bedtime she hopes he will send her a good night message. She makes her way to the bathroom to take a shower. Placing her phone on the nightstand trying to forget about it. Turning the hot water on and stripping down to get in. She stayed in there until the water ran cold on her soft skin. Crying silently to herself for feeling so weak without him, while scared for him. She didn't want to feel this way but she had no way to stop the fears and scary thoughts from creeping into her mind. As the water gets colder she turns the shower off. Drying herself and getting into some pajamas. With her hair tied up in the towel. She goes back to look at her phone. There is one message. Her heart skips a beat. Its from the one person she has been so anxiously waiting for.

Sweet pea: Hey beautiful, I have settled for the night. I hope you are ok. The night's aren't the same when I can't hold you in my arms. But one day down. Only a couple left. I love you. Please let me know if anything happens.

Betty: Hey babe. I miss you so much. Honestly I'm having a little bit of a hard time with this. The others are trying their hardest to keep me distracted. But I worry about you. I hope you get some good sleep. You need it with all the traveling you're about to do. I love you too.

Sweet pea: Don't worry about me babe. I will be ok. You guys will be the first to know if there is any signs of trouble. I will be home before you know it. Good night my love. I will text you when I can.

Betty: Good night babe. Sleep well.

The days seem to pass extra slow for Betty. Nights are always the worst. Every night when she falls asleep she has more vivid nightmares. Everyone turning on Sweet pea and trying to kill him, or the gang turning on her and trying to kill her. Because they are tired of the hits on people who she loves. She wouldnt blame them if they felt that way. She had no idea why they had such an issue with her. She was never a person who had gotten in their way until they decided to start having problems with Jughead. And than she became the center of attack just to hurt him. But he is gone now. But now they could still be upset that she killed Penny.

Every night when she would scream in her sleep Fp was right there for her. To tell her everything would be ok. That things were different now. That she would hear from Sweet pea as soon as he could send a message. He felt really bad for her. She has so much guilt for everything she can't let go of. He doesn't blame her at all for his son's death. He knew it was his choice. Even if it was to only protect her. But it wasn't. It was to protect the whole group. Not just her. So he couldn't blame her for it. He would end up falling asleep on the floor next to her bed to make sure that he was right there for when the next nightmare would come. He deeply wished that he could take all the heartache away.

It was the day that Sweet pea was supposed to be home. Betty was so excited it seemed like this last days were an eternity without him. But now it didnt matter. She had talked to him the night before. He had gotten all of her letters for each day. He loved how sweet she was. Each letter making him love her more. Knowing she put her heart into each one so he didn't feel as lonely. Betty was doing everything in her power to distract herself. From what Sweet pea had said he would be back to Fangs house around 3pm. With enough time where they could spend time together.

It was hitting 11am. The Braxton hicks contractions were turning into more consistent contractions. She didn't say anything about it to anyone because they weren't painful. Nor where they consistent enough to go in. She is now 38 weeks and 5 days along. So she knew it would be any time before the big day.

She helped clean up the house to leave. Doing the dishes, washing beding and remaking the beds. She didn't want to leave the place a mess. As it hit around 2pm she noticed the contractions getting stronger.

"Hey Fangs" Betty called from the laundry room while she was working still doing laundry.

"Yes Betty?" He came to the room.

"Will you call Sweet pea and ask him how much longer? I uhh... think it's getting closer time to go into labor." She says not trying to freak him out but being completely honest.

"Uh, ya I can. Are you ok? Do you need anything? Do you want me to get Fp?" He is starting his normal panick mode becaue he has no clue if it's serious or not.

"No, I don't think it's right now. But pretty soon. Maybe, I'm not really sure myself. So I want to make sure everything is in place. "

Fangs makes the call to Sweet pea. Finding out that he is about 45 minutes out from the house. Than still freaked out a little bit he asks Fp to check on her again without letting her know he told. He doesn't want to be over dramatic. So Fp finds her laying in bed reading a book about labor and delivery. To make sure she knows and is ready.

"Hey kid. You feeling ok?" He leans against the door frame as he knocks softly on the door to let her know he is there.

"Ya, I'm ok. The Braxton hicks seem to be getting stronger the last couple of hours. But it's not very consistent. Maybe one every 20 minutes." She says putting down the book and sitting up more to talk.

"Sounds like things are going to get real very soon." He knows from the experience with having two children.

"Maybe or it will go away. We will see if it gets closer together. But can I be honest with you?" She hesitates for a moment almost regretting saying the last sentence.

"Sure kid. You know you're like my own."

"I'm terrified. I'm scared to have a child at a young age. I'm scared that after it's born Sweet pea will decide he doesn't want to raise someone else's child. I wouldn't blame him for that either. And I'm scared to see this baby everyday. And see all the things that was Jughead. I don't know if I could handle it. He should be here right now. He should be able to raise his own baby. It's not fair to this baby or to him. All because of his one choice." She spilled all her thoughts out into the open. Some she never told anyone. But she knew he would understand so she had to get advice from the one person who would understand.

Fp took in a big breathe and thought about his words carefully before he said anything to her. He knew she still loved Jughead very much. He knew if he was still alive they would probably still be together in this moment. But he wasnt. And it complicated things a lot. But nothing to bad that as a team they could get through it. Together learning how tho manage and move forward.

"Honey, I know that it's very scary to go through any of this. It's probably more scary than some things you have done in and for this gang. But I promise you, Sweet pea and I have had some long talks about everything. He knows what he wants and he wants you. He wants this life. He is proud of everything you and him have done to create a good place for this baby. And I know that looking at a child that resembles a man that you once and still do love will be hard. But when you seem to struggle remember that he did it to protect you and our group. If he hadn't done it than maybe you, the baby, or any of us wouldnt be here today. He saved everyone and even though it isnt fair that he had his life taken to save us he gave his life for us, and unknowingly his child. So look at the baby and see that it carries features of a very brave worrior who did what most wouldnt. I believe you will be an amazing mother. You will find a way to get through all of the challenges. I, the gang, and most importantly Sweet pea will be right by your side. Youre not alone in this."

She looked at him taking in every word he was saying. Knowing they were all true. And that he would not lie to her about this.

She had ended up falling asleep after their talk. With a book she was reading still in her hands but now laying flat on her lap. Sweet pea walked in the front door to Fangs house. All three men exchanged man hugs and "how are you's". Fangs showed him the way to the room that Betty was staying in. He opened the door, "hey Betty look..." he trailed off quickly noticing she was fast asleep. The first time she looked peaceful in her rest since she had been there. They both looked at each other and smiled. They both knew that she was finally sleeping better knowing he was really coming home and safe.

Fangs left so that Sweet pea could either rest with her or he could wake her up. Sweet pea dropped all of his stuff and went to lay behind her. Wrapping his arm around her swollen belly. There were small kicks coming from inside. The baby knew that he was home.

"Hey baby, settle down in there. Let mommy sleep a little." He whispered to her belly.

"Mommy can't sleep knowing my love finally has his arms wrapped around me again." she says with her eyes closed attempting to turn to face him. Opening her eyes to look at him.

"I love you Betty, I told you I'd come back."

He said with a smile.

"I love you too Ashton, I knew you would if you had any say. But I was worried about others." she looks into his eyes than slowly as if it was their first kiss all over again moves to place her lips on his. Kissing him deeply treasuring every moment of it like it could be the last.

He pulls her in as much as he can with her belly in the way. Putting one hand at the small of her back and the other on her neck.


	18. what did you decide for the name?

That night as they lay in bed fast asleep Sweet pea is woken up. He had noticed that Betty was no longer in bed with him. So he got up to look for her. He found her in the front room pacing around. She seemed a like she was in pain. As well as tired.

"Hey babe. Are you ok?" He asks her curiously.

"Ya. Just been having a lot of back pain tonight. Also some contractions. But not as close as they need to be to go in." She says while still pacing.

"Can I help in any way? Do you need any thing?" He asks moving closer to her.

"I think im ok right now. The contractions are about 7 minutes apart right now. So maybe just check to make sure the hospital bag is ready."

He walked to the room. Checking the list that was written out. Making sure all the items were there. And than texting Fp to let him know what was happening. He was very nervous to be in this situation. He was pretty uncomfortable with it all. But he didnt want to show it to anyone. He didnt know what to expect and also he thought that everything he had learned about birth was completely disgusting. But he needed to get past it to support Betty, to be able to do everything that she may need.

He walked back out to her. Wrapped her arms around his neck. And let her lay her head on him as he tried to rub her back.

Some time had passed. As she kept moving along and getting closer together contractions and Sweet pea helping keep her distracted and comfortable. It reached 2 am and there was a knock at the door. Seeet pea went to answer the door. He wondered who would be there this early in the morning.

"Hey, sorry its so early in the morning. But I figured with everything happening yesterday and now continuing that maybe I could come over and help out a bit. Or keep her company. Id like to be as involved as possible. But without over stepping boundaries." Fp said as the door opened knowing they would ask anyways.

"Ya sure come in. I dont really know what im doing. So id appreciate some knowledge." Sweet pea moved aside and opened the door more for him to walk in.

"Hey Fp, how are you tonight?" Betty tried to cover up how uncomfortable she was with a conversation of any kind.

"Well im excited for you guys. And couldnt really sleep. Hopefully the little one decides they wanna come tonight." He says with a smile and taking a seat on the couch.

"Ya I would like that to. Im ready to be done. Im uncomfortable at this point. And these contractions are horrible. But not enough that they would keep me. But now they are moving closer together. Currently 4 minutes apart." She says trying to kinda catch him up.

As time goes on they get closer and closer. So they decide to go to the hospital. And they sit there for 15 more hours waiting for her to progress enough to have the baby. After what seemed like forever to Betty it was finally time. She was ready to have the baby. 30 minutes later she had a very healthy little boy. He looked exactly like his father. Pitch black hair, same features as his dad. He was perfect. Sweet pea was in love. He knew love before because he loved Betty. But this was different. He could see himself playing catch, and teaching him how to ride a motor cycle. And trying to raise him to be a good guy. He didn't want this little boy to grow up the way he did or how Betty did. She was treated poorly when her parents were alive. They didn't trust her at all. He wanted a good life for this little boy.

Betty was so over come with emotions. She loved him so much. But she was also sad. She wished that Jughead was there to see what a perfect little boy they created. But she knew he was there watching over them. He knew what was happening. And he would always be there in spirit. Which was comforting to her.

When Fp walked in after she was moved from the delivery room to the recovery room she handed him to Fp to hold.

"So have you guys decided on a name yet for him?" He asked hesitantly wondering how they would name him with the situation.

"Yes I think I know what I want to call him. " she said but not yet saying the name.

They both looked at her questioningly.

"What do you want to name him babe?" Sweet pea asked.

"I want his name to be, Ashton john jones." She said looking between both of them to see their reactions.

Sweet pea looked at the little baby than back at her. "I'd love for him to have my name. It will suit him well. But also carry the name of his biological father. "

"Ashton john jones." Fp said slowly in a way of thinking out loud. "I really like it. It is a strong name. Like both the fathers that gave him life and that will raise him."

Betty was so glad that they both really liked the name she chose. It was a very important choice for her. And she felt like it was the best and most fitting for her son.


	19. update

Update

Hey im so sorry its been a really long time since i have written anything. Some know that i got a pretty sever infection. It almost killed me. So i took some time off and than got back to it when i could. And when i felt good enough. But than since November i have been doing a bunch of doctors appointments to hopefully get surgery. And now that im fully healed from my sever infection i had surgery 2 almost 3 weeks ago. So i have been healing from major surgery. It was basically on my heart. I have had to go off and on my heart medications because of this which also messes with my tiredness and awareness. So i have had sever writers block. I am hoping to get back into my stories both of them as soon as possible. And im sorry that it has been so long. I have been feeling so crappy and doing so much and on top of that im a young mom to a 2 year old. So i havent thought about updating. Ill post when i can. And hopefully that will be soon.


	20. loving more

She finally got to go home! Betty was ready to sleep in get own bed again. She was also really excited to see what the men worked on for Ashton's bedroom.

Fp followed them back to the house. He wanted to see her reaction. They both just hoped ruth hope emotional she had been since having Ashton that she would like the room.

They walked in the front door.

"Are you ready to see it?" Sweet pea asks.

"More than ready I'm super excited!" She gives him a small kiss.

They walk back to the bedroom. Sweet pea slowly opens the door to reveal the mural he had painted of jughead and Betty smiling at each other holding each other. Sweet pea didnt care, he knew she loved Jughead more. And he could handle that. He knew he would never take his place nor did he want to. He just wanted to see her happy.

She burst into tears running to the wall to touch the face of jughead in the painting.

"This is beautiful! Thank you so much you guys! You made this amazing. Now Ashton will be able to see his father all the time. But have an amazing man step up and help be a father for the one who can't." She walked over thi give them both a tight hug and kiss on the cheek.

She was in love with the painting, all the bright colors besides jughead's clothes that were always dark. Her life felt complete. Her love painted on the wall, new found love holding her, and her basically father.

Nothing could make her more happy and sad all at the same things.

 ** _im so sorry it's taken so long! there has been sho much going on in my life! that's really an understatement for me. but i hope go get back full force. i just finished the last chapter of my other story. go check it out as well. leave reviews!!!!! thank you for your patients_**


	21. happy ending

As the days went on Sweet Pea and Betty had been working together to raise their child. They had their ups and their downs. They sometimes didnt get along. But they always found a way to say I love you at the end of the night.

Sweet pea was very happy that he was trying his bes to live up to what Jughead would want him to be as a father for his child and for Betty. He felt lucky that Betty even gave him the time of day. So he never wasted a moment to show her how he loved her. And how much she ment to him.

Betty always felt lucky that she had people around her who cared and wholoved her no matter how messed up her life was. She was madly in love with Sweet pea almost as much as she had been with Jughead. Because he showed her that it was ok to not be ok and that was ok to ask for help and need it. She loved him for always being willing to step up when no one else would have. Anyone else would have ran. She was blessed to have her beautiful child and Sweet pea.

They soon got married and moved into a bigger home.

THE END

would you like a second story of Sweet pea and betty of after they get married? Thank you for reading this one. It was so much fun to write. Sorry i slacked off and it took so long to finish and the ending sucked. But its finished!!! Im also starting a new story teen wolf the story is called history repeating itself. Im excited for this one since i just got back into the teen wolf series. I might also do a dom and letty story from fast and furious or mia and brian. Pr both let me know also maybe vampire diaries elena and damon or elena and Stephan caroline and someone. Who knows. Tell me what you want me to write. I take more interest in writing stories like this or my other story with jughead. So that will be my main style but with twists. Sorry just my type.


End file.
